Przypadkowy Romans FROSTIRON
by olekbacia
Summary: Tony spotkał Lokiego nim/l stał się Iron Manem,został porwany i został bohaterem. Loki był tylko od broni, człowiekiem, który pasował do Tony'ego, do jego inteligencji, poczucia humoru i nienasycenia - przypadkowy romans. Ale później powstał Iron Man. Tony wybrał zbroję, zamiast niego. I mimo tego, co bóg sobie powtarzał, zależało mu na śmiertelniku bardziej niż powinno. FROSTIRON
1. Rozdział 1

Tony spotkał Lokiego zanim stał się Iron Manem, zanim został porwany i zanim starał się zostać bohaterem. Loki był tylko człowiekiem od broni, człowiekiem, który pasował do Tony'ego, do jego inteligencji, poczucia humoru i nienasycenia - przypadkowy romans. Ale później powstał Iron Man. Tony wybrał zbroję, zamiast Lokiego. I mimo tego, co bóg sobie od zawsze powtarzał, zależało mu na śmiertelniku bardziej niż powinno.

Rok później Loki powraca, tym razem na radarze SHIELDU. Tony ma ostatnią szansę, aby wybrać: Iron Man albo Loki.

"Tytuł/Słowa piosenki: Casual Affair - Panic! at the Disco

Uwagi: Oparte na wspaniałym filmiku (FrostIron) od lightopelove, które można znaleźć po tym linkiem: watch?v=P21sC1hI9AQ

Bronie Stark Industries są w tej historii nie prawdziwe, ponieważ nie mogłam znaleźć żadnych informacji na temat rzeczywistych, ale są oparte na prawdziwej broni.

Również, całkowicie pieprzę oś czasu i dokładne wydarzenia w filmach: "Thor", "Avengers" i wszystkich częściach "Iron Mana" ale to jest AU*, więc mi wolno."

Zastrzeżenia: Świat i bohaterzy należą do Marvela. Pomysł należy do lightopelove. Nie mam żadnych korzyści i pieniędzy z tej historii."

Od tłumacza: Również nie posiadam ŻADNYCH korzyści z tłumaczenia opowiadania. Proszę mi wybaczyć za jakiekolwiek błędy językowe, no... interpunkcja i gramatyka. Bycie szesnastoletnim gówniarzem ma swoje wady, jednak byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby ktoś zauważył jakiś błąd (np. powtórzone słowa, brak/nadmiar przecinków, proszę o napisanie w komentarzu :) Już wcześniej opublikowałem tutaj dwa rozdziały tej historii aczkolwiek , kilka osób napisało mi, że jest w nich dużo błędów i postanowiłem je poprawić, także są - poprawione i mam nadzieję, że dobrze przetłumaczone..

 _"Wygląda wystarczająco niewinnie, prawda?_

 _Ale czasami są zagrożenia, które nigdy nie spotkały się z okiem_

 _Bez względu na to, gdzie spotkasz kogoś obcego, uważaj, jeśli jest zbyt przyjazny"_

[ _ **Teraz**_ ]

Tony poczuł, że coś go uderzyło, potem nastąpił gwałtowny ból w ramieniu i głowie, mgliście zauważył kogoś kładącego go na podłodze. Ostry uśmiech, pełen zębów i oczy błyszczące, jak gwiazdy, zielone, jak świeża trawa.

\- _Shh.._. - szepnął znajomy głos.

Potem wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

{oOo}

Otworzył sennie oczy. Gdziekolwiek się znajdował, było ciemno, a delikatne blaski światła dochodziły z rożnych stron. Tony stęknął i starał się poruszyć ale jedynie z jego ust wydobył się jęk, kiedy jego ramiona i plecy zapulsowały z bólu. Potrząsnął głową i spróbował jeszcze raz, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że stał i był przywiązany do jakiegoś metalowego przedmiotu... Łóżka?

\- To nie sposób, w jaki chciałbym dostać się do czyjegoś łóżka - szepnął do siebie, jednocześnie się szarpiąc.

\- Oh, dobrze - miękki głos mruknął gdzieś przed nim - Obudziłeś się.

Tony wiedział, czyj to głos. I miał rację, gdy jego właściciel zbliżył się, a światło z lampy, która stała po lewej stronie Starka, oświetliła go.

\- Loki - spojrzał na niego - Nie dało się umówić?

Bóg uśmiechnął się jak rekin. Geniusz widział ten uśmiech wiele razy ale nigdy nie był jego adresatem.

\- Anthony - odpowiedział.

\- Co ja tu robię? - zapytał. Bolała go głowa, ale nie pamiętał niczego, poza uderzeniem. Zastanawiał się, czy oberwał jeszcze parę razy, zanim Loki go związał... Albo później.

\- Co ty tu robisz?- Powtórzył i rozejrzał się. Rozłożył ręce, wskazując na pomieszczenie w którym byli - Dlaczego nie powinieneś tu być, Anthony? - spytał.

\- Porwanie - starał się wzruszyć ramionami - To źle wygląda.

\- To jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę przemówić ci do rozsądku - powiedział.

\- Nie ma rozsądku w tym, o co mnie prosisz! - splunął, czując, że nagrzewa mu się krew. Nikt - absolutnie _nikt_ \- nie potrafił doprowadzić go do krawędzi tak łatwo i szybko... Nikt oprócz Lokiego.

Uśmiech psotnika znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Nie wyglądał dobrze, zauważył Tony. Jego włosy były nieco dłuższe niż... _Wcześniej._ Miał ciemne worki pod oczami, skórę bledszą, niż zazwyczaj, a zielone oczy nie wyrażały już psot, tylko... _Gniew._

\- Nie jesteś bohaterem, Anthony - powiedział niskim głosem - Jesteś producentem broni.

\- Nigdy więcej! - warknął Stark.

\- Tworzysz chaos - kontynuował, gdy geniusz się nie odzywał - _Upajasz się_ nim. To dlatego mamy się razem tak dobrze.

Tony przełknął ślinę, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak dobrze było mu z Lokim. Ale to przeszłość. Nie był już tą samą osobą. Teraz był Iron Manem, był człowiekiem, który w pojedynkę chciał doprowadzić do światowego pokoju, był...

\- Nie jestem tym samym człowiekiem - powiedział stanowczo.

\- Nie możesz tak dalej robić, Anthony - Loki podszedł bliżej. Miał na sobie dziwny, zielono-czarno-złoty strój, którego Tony wcześniej nie widział. Wyglądało, że czuł się w nim komfortowo, pomyślał, bardziej komfortowo, niż kiedy był w garniturach i dżinsach / koszulach, które nosił w rezydencji Tony'ego, jak i publicznie. - Nie możesz zaprzeczać temu, kim jesteś - zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w przód, a miliarder tylko patrzył - Uwierz mi, wiem jak bolesne jest zaprzeczanie temu, kim się jest.

\- Nic nie zaprzeczam - powiedział.

Loki zaśmiał się, a zdławiony, zbolały dźwięk sprawił, że Tony chciał trzymać go w ramionach, dotykać, _całować_. Zamknął oczy na te myśli. Mężczyzna prosił go o coś, co nie było możliwe, już nie. Nie po Afganistanie.

\- Nie mogę. - Oddychał, a jego głos się załamał.

\- Żyjesz w kłamstwie - syknął - Spędziłeś lata, Anthony, _lata,_ tworząc broń i cieszyłeś się nią. Nie obchodziło cie, ilu zabiłeś i co mówili o tobie ludzie.

Tony pokręcił głową - Nie wiedziałem.

\- Wiedziałeś - warknął. Był coraz bliżej, ale geniusz miał zamknięte oczy. Ciało miliardera drgało z bólu, ale najbardziej obolałe były nadgarstki. - Wiedziałeś i nie obchodziło cię to! - w Lokim coś pękło - Nie obchodziło cię, kogo krzywdziłeś!

\- Dokładnie! - krzyknął. Bóg zatrzymał się, a całe ciało miał napięte, dopóki Tony nie otworzył oczu. - Nie myślałem o tym wcześniej, Loki, ale teraz wiem lepiej. Wiem, jak to jest być zranionym przez gówno, które miało cię chronić!

\- Broni nie tworzy się, by bronić ludzi, Anthony - warknął - Tworzy się ją, aby ich ranić, zanim oni zranią ciebie. Ona ma niszczyć.

Tony potrząsnął głową, piorunując go wyzywającym wzrokiem - Nie zrobię jej więcej. I nie uda ci się nakłonić mnie do zmiany zdania.

Oczy Lokiego zwęziły się.

\- Moja odpowiedź zawsze będzie taka sama - powiedział - Zawsze postawie Iron Mana nad tobą.

Loki pojawił się przed nim w jednej chwili, a ręka owinęła się wokół szyi miliardera. Tony uderzył plecami o sprężyny łóżka i syknął, ponieważ tamten zacisnął mocniej palce.

\- Jeśli powiesz to jeszcze raz - syknął - _zabije cię._

Tony spojrzał na niego, nie wahał się i zaczął kaszleć, gdy uścisk nasilił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Chcę być szanowany - warknął - Nie, żeby inni się mnie bali.

Palce mężczyzny nieznacznie się poluzowały, pieszcząc skórę Tony'ego - Pomyśl o tym, co razem robiliśmy, Anthony - szepnął - Pomyśl o tym, co było i co możemy znowu robić.

\- Co robiliśmy, Lokes? - domagał się - Bo wszystko, co pamiętam to dużo seksu i _cholernie_ dużo walki.

Oczy psotnika zabłysły jasną zielenią, zanim jego wzrok stał się obojętny. Stark prześledził sińce pod jego oczami i dostrzegł bladość jego skóry oraz linie wyryte wokół oczu i na czole.

\- Byliśmy _niczym_ \- wysyczał.

Loki szarpnął się do tyłu, jakby urażony, a miliarder pokiwał głową i wsparł się, wprowadzając dystans między nimi. Wyższy mężczyzna spojrzał na swoją rękę, rozprostował palce, a następnie powoli przeniósł wzrok na miliardera - To wszystko czym byliśmy dla ciebie? - spytał stłumionym głosem.

Okno po lewej stronie Tony'ego eksplodowało od wewnątrz, a Loki obrócił się twarzą do niego.

Rękawica Iron Mana była owinięta wokół nadgarstka Anthony'ego, zrywając to czego użył do przywiązania jego ręki do ramy łóżka. Zielonooki odwrócił się, patrząc na to zdziwiony ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Tony strzelił.

Gruz posypał się, gdy Stark'owi udało się uwolnić drugą rękę. Poleciał do przodu, bo bolało go całe ciało i sięgnął po pistolet, który wciąż miał włożony za pasek spodni. Widocznie Loki nie zaniepokoił się na widok broni. Tony zauważył, że tydzień temu szedł uzbrojony. Wiedział, że był niebezpieczny.

Nie spodziewał się porwania,ale powinien był wiedzieć, że podstęp był jego działalnością.

Poruszył palcami w rękawicy i odbezpieczył pistolet, gdy przeszedł przez dziurę w ścianie. Znalazł Lokiego leżącego na schodach prowadzących do czegoś, co wyglądało na laboratorium.

Cięcia i siniaki pokrywały jego twarz i szyję, ale nie wyglądał na zbyt rannego.

Ponownie uderzyła w niego świadomość, że nie za bardzo wiedział, do czego Loki był zdolny... Nawet nie wiedział, czym był. A ten drań domagał się, że Tony mu wszystko powie?

Wycelował w niego broń, na co czarnowłosy westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Starka.

Loki wyciągnął rękę, a miliarder rzucił na nią okiem, zanim spojrzał w górę. - Staniesz u mego boku? - zapytał po raz ostatni.

Tony zawahał się, zanim potrząsnął głową. - Nie.

\- To zawsze będzie twoja odpowiedź, prawda? - spytał, jego głos wyrażał zawód, a ciało po prostu... Rezygnację. Zawsze jasne i pełne oczy, teraz były znudzone i martwe.

\- Zawsze - potwierdził, mimo, że łamał mu serce. Po prostu... _Nie potrafił._ Nie mógł udzielić innej odpowiedzi.

Loki kiwnął głową, choć nie wyglądał na zbyt zaskoczonego. Ten atak - porwanie Tony'ego - to była ostateczność; szansa, aby znów stanął po jego stronie.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział. Zmagał się z nogami oraz kurzem i betonem spadającym z jego skórzanego ubrania. Wędrował wolno wzrokiem po ciele Tony'ego i zdusił kolejne westchnienie. - Żegnaj, Anthony - wyszeptał.

I potem, odszedł.

{oOo}

Tony w końcu dostrzegł wyjście z budynku - Loki zabrał go do dużego, opuszczonego domu. Wciąż miał StarkPhone'a w kieszeni i włączył go. Było na nim dziesiątki nieodebranych połączeń, najwięcej od Pepper, kilka od JARVISA. Wziął rękawice Iron Mana i ruszył w górę ulicy. Użył GPS w komórce, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie do cholery był, a następnie chciał zadzwonić po taksówkę.

Nowy, pieprzony Jork. Oh, z _wszystkich_ możliwych miejsc, Loki zabrał go tu, to musiało być tutaj. Miejsce, gdzie pierwszy raz się spotkali.

Tony pochylił głowę w tył i skrzywił się na jakikolwiek, cholerny ruch, który rozprowadzał ból na jego twarzy. Delikatnie dotknął swojej skóry i znalazł strup na policzku, zaschniętą krew na nim i od lewym okiem. Westchnął i zaczął zastanawiać się, co do cholery Loki z nim zrobił, gdy stracił przytomność. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, było miksowanie drinka w swoim domu w Malibu. A potem, bam, budzi się i jest przywiązany do ramy łóżka, a mężczyzna stoi przed nim.

Umysł Starka analizował, co się stało; co Loki mu powiedział, a co Tony i...

Znów westchnął i przetarł oczy, mimo bólu. Loki, on... On był _Lokim_ ; upartym, niegrzecznym, draniem - przez większość czasu - i dawał mu najlepszy seks w życiu. Był dowcipny, uroczy, inteligentny i szalony.

Nie było dużo tego, czego nie wiedział - głownie pop-kultura ale kiedykolwiek, gdy Tony coś powiedział, Loki oczywiście podchodził i zbierał dokładnie informacje, ponieważ następnym razem, jak mówił mu coś to ten wiedział absolutnie wszystko.

I... Loki oczywiście nie był człowiekiem. Przynajmniej, nie całkowicie. Tony zrobił nim dziurę w cholernej _ścianie_ , a ten uszedł z kilkoma zadrapaniami. Kto tak kurwa mógł?

 _Odpuść sobie,_ powiedział do siebie. _Dokonałeś wyboru i to nie był Loki._

Zadecydował, zanim zaczął budować swoją pierwszą zbroję, zaraz po Afganistanie. Prychnął. To była kolejna rzecz, która wskazywała na to, że Loki nie jest człowiekiem. Pewnej nocy poszedł spać w wilgotnej, wypełnionej brudem jaskini, a następnego dnia obudził się w domu w Malibu z mężczyzną pochylającym się nad nim. Zielonooki nie chciał mu powiedzieć, jak wrócił do domu i Stark nie potrafił odpowiedzieć Rhodiemu - i mediom - kiedy go o to zapytali.

Dziesięć Pierścieni, zostało jednak całkowicie wymazane z pieprzonej mapy. I Loki wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, lecz wewnątrz siebie skrywał niepokój.

Taksówka zatrzymała się przed hotelem i Tony czekał cierpliwie, aż Pepper przyjdzie. Miał szczęście, że była w Nowym Jorku, a nie Malibu. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobiłby z pieniędzmi, bo nie miał przy sobie portfela, gdy Loki go uprowadził.

\- Tony, co się dzieje? - zażądała odpowiedzi, gdy prowadziła go do hotelu - Mam zadzwonić na policję? Wezwać doktora? Krwawisz, powinnam skontaktować się z lekarzem.

\- Nie, Pep, wszystko w porządku - pomachał jej. Przekazała jedną z jego kart kredytowych, które miała z jakiegoś powodu. Jej szef był zbyt zmęczony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć - i zatrzymał się na noc. - To było... - Tony był niezdecydowany, niepewny, co ma powiedzieć. _Mój ex-kochanek porwał mnie i poprosił bym z nim został, niż zrobić wszystko co chciałem, kurwa z Iron Manem , zamiast grać superbohatera. Powiedziałem "nie" i zostawił mnie tam._ Potrząsnął głową. - Wszystko dobrze, Pepper - powtórzył. Dziewczyna nadal patrzyła na niego z niepokojem w oczach - Przysięgam - dodał.

Nie licząc kilku siniaków i obolałych miejsc, czuł się świetnie. Loki mógł zrobić o wiele więcej, ale pomimo swojego gniewu i rozczarowania, spowodowanego jasną decyzją miliardera, on wciąż... Co? Byli tylko kochankami. Pieprzyli się za każdym razem, gdy Tony pojawiał się w Nowym Jorku. To było to. Nie byli partnerami albo chłopakami, czy jakkolwiek to ludzie, do diabła nazywają. Byli niczym.

Przypadkowy romans.

Pepper próbowała wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji, ale Stark nie chciał rozmawiać. Wreszcie zgodziła się, by wrócić na spotkanie z którego uciekła, gdy Tony zadzwonił po nią, zostawiając go z jego urządzeniami.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił było udanie się do najbliższego sklepu monopolowego i uzyskanie bardzo dużej butelki Bourbona. Potem zamknął się w pokoju hotelowym i pił prosto z butelki, lądując na sofie.

Wpatrywał się w bursztynowy płyn, gdy przechylał butelkę w tę i z powrotem. Z Lokim "byli razem", z braku lepszego słowa, przez prawie rok. Za każdym razem, gdy Tony przylatywał do Nowego Jorku, ten tam po prostu był. Stark miał sprawdzoną metodę - pieprzenie - do wyciągania informacji z mężczyzny. Był ciekaw, gdzie dorastał, gdzie teraz mieszkał, co robił, żeby się utrzymywać, wszystko. I Loki mówił, powiedział mu, że ma brata i jest specjalistą w wielu branżach.

Biorąc kolejny duży łyk alkoholu, Tony odchylił się w tył na kanapie, zamykając oczy.

Przypadkowy romans...

Byli kumplami, którzy się pieprzyli, rżnęli się w wolnym czasie, aby uspokoić emocje. To było to.

 _\- To zawsze będzie twoja odpowiedź, prawda? - zapytał, głos wyrażał zawód, a ciało po prostu... rezygnację. Jego zawsze jasne i pełne oczy, teraz były znudzone i martwe._

 _\- Zawsze - potwierdził._

Tony wcześniej nie spojrzał w oczy Lokiemu, nawet po ostatnim argumencie, po tym, który sprawił, że ten odszedł na dobre i całkowicie zniknął. Tony rozglądał się, próbując go znaleźć ale mężczyzna widocznie nie chciał być znaleziony. Po prostu, puf, zniknął.

Loki, który stał przed nim, wyparował. A Stark, z całą swoją wiedzą o nauce i technologii, nie miał pojęcia, co powinien o tym myśleć.

 _\- Żegnaj, Anthony._

A potem, odszedł.

Myśli Tony'ego skakały, były pomieszane, jak jego związek z Lokim i uderzył się butelką po głowie, rozkoszując tępym bólem, który odbijał się w czaszce. _Wszystko_ było lepsze zanim temat jego związku z mężczyzną wracał i chodził mu po głowie. Robił tak, odkąd Loki odszedł cztery miesiące temu.

Miał akurat interesy w Malibu. Tony'emu nie przeszkadzało słuchanie jego bzdur. Więc Brytyjczyk zostawał z nim w jego rezydencji w Malibu, gdy Stark cierpiał przez koszmary i ataki paniki i inne pieprzone gówna, które prześladowały go w domu, po tym, jak wrócił z Afganistanu i stał z boku, gdy konstruował nowe zbroje Iron Mana,

Zniknął tylko raz, gdy Tony w niewytłumaczalny sposób znalazł się w domu, a nie w jaskini. Obudził się w pustym łóżku i JARVIS informował go o tym, "Pan Odinson wyszedł godzinę temu i nie wrócił."

Kiedy przyszedł, był wyczerpany, miał szalony błysk w oczach i trzymał Tony'ego w silnym uścisku długo, _długo_ po tym, jak uprawiali seks.

Stark wciąż nie wiedział co z tym zrobić.

Rhodey mu powiedział, że Dziesięć Pierścieni, mężczyźni, którzy go porwali i torturowali, najwyraźniej zostali starci z powierzchni ziemi. Po tym miliarder wpatrywał się w oczy Lokiego, jak o tym wspomniał. Wargi zielonookiego delikatnie się uniosły, ale nie powiedział nic szczególnego w tym temacie.

Stark wziął dwa lub trzy łyki Bourona, aby oczyścić umysł. Nie, to było to, był skończony. Koniec z myśleniem o Lokim. O jego uśmiechu, albo śmiechu, albo o poczuciu humoru, albo pozornej umiejętności do podróżowania dookoła pieprzonego świata w tempie bicia serca. Tony skończył. Dokonał wyboru.

Serce biliardera podskoczyło na myśl, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Nigdy nie obudzi się dla tego delikatnego uśmiechu, nigdy nie trzepnie jego rąk, kiedy inny mężczyzna będzie próbował ukraść mu jedzenie. Nigdy nie zagra podnóżka dla księcia Lokiego, gdy ten zadecydował, że będzie jego sługą na jeden dzień.

Nic z tego. Nigdy więcej.

 _\- Byliśmy niczym - syknął._

Przypadkowy romans.

Tony poczuł łzy, jeszcze zanim spłynęły po jego policzkach i stłumił szloch, gdy zmusił się do wypicia jeszcze większej dawki alkoholu. Nie chciał tego robić. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Nie chciał płakać przez każdego pieprzonego faceta, zwłaszcza tego, który go kurwa _porwał_.

\- Niczym - wyszeptał do siebie - Byliśmy niczym - powtórzył stanowczo.

Gdyby tylko mógł kazać swojemu sercu w to uwierzyć.

{oOo}

Loki pojawił się w swoim pokoju i potknął się. Broń Tony'ego w połączeniu z tak dużą ilością teleportacji w ciągu jednego dnia, bardzo go osłabiły. Ale pogodził się z tym bólem i ospałością. Zaakceptowałby wszystko, co odciągnęłoby go od własnych myśli.

Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Anthony dokonał wyboru i on musiał to zaakceptować. Nie chciał tego. Chciał tam wrócić i rozerbwać strój Iron Mana, kawałek po kawałku. Chciał wysadzić go na drobne cząsteczki i wrzucić do Asgardzkiego morza. Chciał...

Chciał Anthony'ego.

Loki przestał ukrywać, że troszczył się o niego, przynajmniej dla siebie. Wcześniej to robił. Udawał, że śmiech Anthony'ego nie rozgrzewał jego serca, że nie spało mu się lepiej ze śmiertelnikiem u boku.

To było czymś co wypełniło jego życie, odkąd był dzieckiem; był dobry w udawaniu, że czuł się w porządku. Szyderstwa Thora nie sprawiały mu bólu, że Odyn go faworyzował, że Asgard faworyzował Hel - nie bolało go to. Odtrącał ich wszystkich z uśmieszkiem i okrutnymi słowami. Nauczył się grać, zachowywać zimno i nie pozwalać nikomu się do siebie zbliżać. Udoskonalał swoje maski przez ponad tysiąc lat. Wiedział, jak reagować w danej sytuacji. Wiedział, jak dostawać to, czego chciał i chować swoje prawdziwe uczucia głęboko, głęboko w sobie.

A potem Anthony został zraniony, porwany, a Loki to stracił. Wszystko się zawaliło.

Zamknął oczy i zacisnął ręce na komodzie przed nim. Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić i prawie mu się to udało.

Zamachnął się, zmiatając wszystko na bok, książki i wazony, niektóre rozbiły się z hukiem na podłodze. To nie wystarczyło, bo złapał kredens i rzucił nim przez salę. Drewno rozbiło się, gdy uderzyło w ścianę, a Bóg Kłamstw wrzasnął. Wyrywał swoje włosy, kopał, krzyczał, niszczył wszystko, co było w zasięgu wzroku. Nie przestał, dopóki nie osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę całą w gruzach.

Gdy strażnicy zapukali do drzwi, Loki warknął na nich, każąc im odejść. Zrobili to tak prędko, nie chcąc nawet dowiadywać się, co wywołało taki gniew u króla.

Psotnik prychnął pod nosem i przetarł oczy. _Król._ Był królem Asgardu, czymś, czym nigdy nie chciał być. Ale Thor był śmiertelnikiem, biegający gdzieś na Midgardzie, Odyn zapadł w sen, a Friga z jakiegoś powodu wpadła na pomysł, żeby on przejął tron.

To nie miało znaczenia, że był następny w kolejce do tronu, uczono go całe życie, że będzie musiał to zrobić.

Asgard mu nie ufał. Sif i Trójka Wojowników knuli za jego plecami. Loki nigdy nie zostanie zaakceptowany.

Otarł łzy rozpaczy spływające wzdłuż twarzy i stanął na drżących nogach. To nie było ważne. Trójka Wojowników i Lady Sif nie mieli znaczenia, Thor nie miał znaczenia. Anthony...

Zamknął oczy. Anthony dokonał wyboru. Był nim Iron Man, zawsze będzie. Chciał grać superbohatera, zamiast pozwolić chaosowi, który płynął w jego żyłach, wyjść na zewnątrz. Wolał udawać dobrego, niż po prostu być sobą.

Przechylając głowę, wypuścił długi, głęboki oddech. Musiał iść i przywitać Asgardczyków, którzy chcieli z nim obcować. Nie mógł pozwolić zobaczyć się im w takim stanie. I nie pozwoli Anthony'emu doprowadzić do tego.

Zadecydował, że nigdy nie wróci do Midgardu. Chyba, że miałby dźgnąć Thora, jednym ze swoich sztyletów bardzo, bardzo głęboko w plecy. Mógł uniknąć Nowego Jorku i Malibu. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Loki nigdy więcej nie obniży swojej wartości przed tym ohydnym człowiekiem.

Był Lokim z Asgardu. Był lepszy od _niego._

Rzucił urok na swoje siniaki i skaleczenia, które jeszcze się nie zagoiły od jego dość bliskiego kontaktu ze ścianą, a także upewnił się, że ciemne sińce pod oczami zostały ukryte. Szybkim machnięciem ręki zmaterializował swoje ubrania i stwierdził, że wyglądał przyzwoicie.

Z ostatnim, głębokim wdechem, wyszedł ze swoich kwater, gotowy do ponownego panowania nad Asgardem.


	2. Rozdział 2

„ _Hej, przypadkowy romans,_

 _Który może zdarzyć się gdziekolwiek_

 _I tylko tej nocy"_

 _[_ _ **Wtedy**_ _]_

Tony uśmiechał się, kiedy schodził z prywatnego odrzutowca, stewardesa uśmiechała się do niego, gdy szedł w dół po schodach i stanął na twardym podłożu. Zawsze kochał wielkie wejścia i różnych ludzi kręcących się po lotnisku - zwłaszcza reporterów - zawsze zatrzymywał się i na nich patrzył.

Ignorował wszystkie rzucane mu pytania dotyczące najnowszych broni Stark Industries. Musiał się zastanowić, dlaczego te osoby zostały wpuszczone na lotnisko. Czy przypadkiem nie zatrudnił Pepper i Happy'ego, by trzymali ich z dala?

Virginia czekała na niego ze StarkPadem w ręce i już wyliczała co miał zrobić i z kim się spotkać, zanim będzie mógł pojechać do Stark Tower. Praca nad budynkiem szła dobrze i powinien być skończony do końca tego roku. Stark Industries potrzebowało siedziby w Nowym Jorku. Przynajmniej tak powiedziała mu Pepper. Jego to nie obchodziło, chciał tylko duży budynek z napisem "Stark", który dominowałby nad całą panoramą Nowego Jorku.

Wszedł do swojego prywatnego samochodu, a kobieta poszła w jego ślady, próbując do niego mówić, a Tony słuchał najlepiej, jak potrafił. Miał jeszcze lekkiego kaca przez wczorajszą imprezę, a wspaniałe towarzystwo zabrał ze sobą do rezydencji w Malibu. Melinda i Kelvin, tak się chyba nazywali. Albo Maleny i Calvin. Cokolwiek... I tak ich więcej nie zobaczy.

\- Tony? Słuchasz? – głos asystentki przełamał jego myśli.

\- Oczywiście, jestem, Pep - powiedział i odwrócił się do niej z uroczym uśmiechem. Pepper oczywiście nie była zadowolona.

\- Masz dwa spotkania przed wieczorną galą i chciałabym, abyś chociaż próbował na nich słuchać.

\- Będę – obiecał.

\- Mm-hmm – powiedziała i kontynuowała mówienie o tym, kto będzie na gali. Tony już zastanawiał się czy dzisiejszego wieczora pójdzie w stronę mężczyzn, czy też kobiet.

{oOo}

Tony nie był do końca pewien, co zrobi z tą... Galą, jak to Pepper nazwała. To miejsce dla mężczyzn i kobiet - reprezentujących kampanie, rządy i ich samych - próbujący wpaść w oko Starkowi, żeby mogli dostać kontakty do Stark Industries albo do jego łóżka. Broń była eksponowana zaraz obok żywności i napojów, co Tony uznał za zabawne. Broń do zabijania ludzi, alkohol, aby odwiązać im języki, aby łapać bogate osoby; jedzenie miało być ignorowane, gdy ludzie ogłaszali swoje przemowy.

Boże, Tony to kochał.

Byli reporterzy, oczywiście, zawsze udaje się im dostać na takie miejsca. I wtedy też nazywali go ulubionym Handlarzem Śmierci, jak również playboy'em.

Tony popijał whisky i kręcił się w kontach pokoju, starając się pozostać niezauważonym. To było trudne, będąc Tonym Starkiem, lecz spędził całe swoje życie na publicznym udzielaniu się i wiedział, jak znaleźć kilka minut dla siebie.

Był przy bufecie, gdy go dostrzegł.

Wysoki mężczyzna - potrafił to ocenić z nawet takiej odległości między nimi, był ubrany w czarny garnitur, który opinał się na szczupłym ciele. Zielono-złoty szal miał zarzucony niedbale na szyję i duży... Kij? Laskę? Coś... W prawej dłoni i wirował nią w różne strony. Jego ciemne włosy, prawie czarne, zaczesane były do tyłu i zakręcone, tylko lekko przy szyi. Nos i kości policzkowe były wyraźne na bladej skórze, a oczy jasne, zielone lub niebieskie. Nie potrafił powiedzieć z miejsca, w którym stał.

Tony śledził go wzrokiem, gdy udał się do baru i zamówił drinka. Nadal patrzył, jak ten odwrócił się do niego przodem i oparł o bar z kubkiem w długich, bladych palcach.

Każdy jego ruch był precyzyjny i koci, a różowe usta wolno sączyły drinka. Sunął wzrokiem po zebranych mężczyznach i kobietach, a Tony stał, biorąc dużego łyka alkoholu, aż...

Wzrok mężczyzny wylądował na nim i tam gdzie stał. Stark spojrzał gdzieś indziej ale nie fatygował się, by ukryć, że własnie mu się przyglądał.

Jedna z brwi mężczyzny drgnęła ku górze, a Tony zsunął czerwono-przyciemniane okulary, wysyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. Uśmieszek zakręcił się na tych grzesznych wargach i wypił na raz cały swój napój, a następnie pochylił się nad barem i zamówił kolejny.

Marynarka podjechała mu trochę w górę i Tony próbował zobaczyć jego tyłek ale to było niemożliwe z odległości w jakiej stał. Miał zamiar podejść bliżej, kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się i ruszył przez tłum.

Ludzie rozstąpili się przed nim, jak Morze Czerwone, a biliarder uśmiechnął się z wrażenia. Nie wiele osób potrafiło budzić grozę w napuszonych dupkach, którzy lubili bywać na przyjęciach Starka, a ten człowiek robił to, jakby to była jego druga natura.

Mężczyzna w końcu dotarł do Tony'ego, popijając świeży napój i odwrócił się w stronę gości razem z Anthonym.

Geniusza nie obchodziło to, że nie ukrywał swojego pożądliwego wzroku, gdy zachłannie mu się przyglądał. Miał długie nogi i ręce, szczupłe ciało, ostre kości policzkowe, a jego szyja po prostu _błagała_ , by Tony ją gryzł i ssał. Czarnowłosy był od niego o głowę wyższy, więc musiał spuścić na niego wzrok.

Jego oczy były jasne o zask _akującym_ odcieniu szmaragdu. Musiał mieć soczewki, bo przecież ludzie nie mieli takich naturalnych. Och, wiedział, że był piękny i wiedział, jak się ubierać, aby podkreślić swoją szczupłą figurę. A jego włosy były zaczesane do tyłu dla wygody, a nie stylu, a strój był prosty, mimo drogiej tkaniny.

\- Panie Stark – powiedział miękkim głosem, miał Brytyjski akcent.

\- Panie Wysoki-I-Szczupły - odpowiedział, co wiązało się z cichym chichotem i mężczyzna pociągnął kolejny łyk drinka. - Nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej - odparł Tony.

\- Pamiętałbyś, gdybyśmy się spotkali? - zapytał.

Stark uśmiechnął się i zjechał znowu wzrokiem w dół - Z nogami takimi jak te, _na pewno_ bym zapamiętał, Zielonooki.

Albo się upił, nie wiedząc o tym albo głos tego mężczyzny miał bezpośrednie połączenie z jego penisem. Cholera, a tu Tony szczycił się tym, że to on jest tym co uwodzi.

\- Można powiedzieć, że jestem ... Nowy, w twoim _kraju_ \- powiedział, a jego usta drgnęły, jakby wiedział coś, czego on nie.

\- Mm - zanucił – Twój akcent... Angielski?

\- Tak - powiedział, choć Tony czuł, że kłamał. Bez znaczenia, naprawdę nie obchodziło go skąd pochodził. Obchodziło go bardziej to, gdzie znajdzie się później, dzisiaj wieczorem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, odpowiedź będzie brzmieć, że w łóżku Starka, po doskonałym seksie.

\- Pracujesz szybko, prawda, Panie Stark? - Zamyślił się.

Tony zamrugał. - Słucham? - spytał, zastanawiając się, czy przegapił coś w ich rozmowie.

\- Nie graj teraz nieśmiałego - wymruczał i kurwa, jego zdradzieckie ciało znów zadrżało. _Kurwa._ \- Twoje oczy śledziły mnie od podejścia do baru - ciągnął. Uśmiechał się z wyższością do Starka, a w jego oczach iskrzyły psoty.

\- Jestem świadom twojego statusu i powiedzmy, że wiem, gdzie pójdę.

Brwi Anthony'ego uniosły się ku górze. Czekaj, czy on... Czy on właśnie zasugerował...

\- Co? - wypalił. _Pięknie, Tony, po prostu super,_ zbeształ się.

\- Wierzę, że mamy dwie opcje, _Anthony -_ przeciągnął i cholera, powinno być nielegalne, żeby zielonoocy, seksowni faceci wypowiadali jego imię i nazwisko w taki sposób - Możemy tu stać przez godzinę lub dwie, pić i flirtować, zanim nieuchronnie skończymy w łóżku - powiedział. Zwrócił się twarzą do Tony'ego i pochylił się. Wargi musnęły jego małżowinę, a Stark wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, gdy tamten szeptał:

\- _Albo_ możemy wrócić teraz do hotelu i pieprzyć się do rana. - Odsunął się lekko, a różowy język powoli i złośliwie liznął dolną wargę - Co ty na to?

Geniusz był już gotowy i co to było, kurwa, za pytanie?

\- Podaj mi swoje imię, jasnooki i możemy się stąd wynosić.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wyprostował. Przełożył szklankę do lewej ręki, a drugą wyciągnął w stronę Tony'ego. Jego skóra była zimna, gładka i miękka, gdy ten ją uścisnął.

\- Loki Odinson, do twoich usług.

Tony uniósł brew, a ten wywrócił oczami.

\- Moja rodzina pochodzi ze Skandynawii - wyjaśnił - I niestety, niektóre tradycje wciąż zostały.

\- Dobrze. - Pokiwał głową. Delikatnie musnął palcami zewnętrzną stronę dłoni mężczyzny, gdy ją puszczał.

Tony wypił resztę drinka, a kubek położył ślepo na stole.

\- Idziemy? - spytał, a Loki posłał mu grzeszny uśmiech, przed odstawieniem swojej szklanki. Z łatwością przeciskał Tony'ego przez tłum, a ten słyszał chichot za każdym razem, gdy musiał się zatrzymywać, bo został schwytany przez jakiegoś mężczyznę lub kobietę. Ostatecznie udało mu się wymknąć na zewnątrz, a Loki do niego dołączył. Później zobaczył Pepper w pogoni za nim, gdy zielonooki wślizgnął się do samochodu geniusza w którym przyjechał na galę.

\- Tony! - krzyknęła.

\- Do zobaczenia rano, Pep! - odpowiedział i wskoczył do auta. Zamknął drzwi i uruchomił silnik. W tym czasie Virginia do nich dobiegała. Wjechał na ruch uliczny i uśmiechnął się, widząc ją w lusterku z rękami w górze i każącą mu w tej chwili zawrócić.

\- Jakie uciążliwe - dumał Loki. Tony rzucił na niego okiem, a potem szybko wrócił spojrzeniem na drogę. Mężczyzna wylegiwał się na miejscu pasażera z rozłożonymi nogami i palcami jeżdżącymi po szwach spodni. Nie rozbiłby samochodu, zanim nie wypieprzyłby go do nieprzytomności.

\- Twoja kobieta zwykle stara się ciebie zatrzymać, gdy idziesz z kimś innym do łóżka? - spytał.

\- Moja kobieta? - parsknął śmiechem - Boże, jeśli Pepper by to usłyszała to obdarłaby cię ze skóry.

\- Nie mogę się tego doczekać. - Zażartował. Stark znów na niego spojrzał ale Loki nie wprowadzał już żadnych, dalszych komentarzy, więc znów patrzył na drogę.

W końcu zatrzymał się przed hotelem, a zielonooki wyszedł z auta, zanim geniusz zahamował. Biliarder zaparkował i wyszedł, rzucając klucze voiturierowi.

\- Dzięki, dzieciaku - powiedział i wsunął zwitek banknotów pod płaszcz młodego mężczyzny.

Jeśli da większy napiwek, lepiej zajmą się jego samochodem. Tony nienawidził spędzać nawet kilku minut na naprawie zadrapań i wgnieceń w swoich pojazdach, bo to był czas, który mógłby spędzić lepiej, na przykład na projektowaniu i kodowaniu.

Loki stał za drzwiami i patrzył na Tony'ego zarazem ciemnymi i jasnymi oczami. Stark przełknął ślinę i poczuł ciepło przechodzące przez jego ciało. _Kurwa._ Ledwo się dotknęli, a on już był podekscytowany. Co Loki z nim robił?

Wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy i prowadził czarnowłosego do windy. Drzwi ledwo się za nimi zamknęły, a Loki już był przy nim i przyciskał go do ściany. Tony sapnął z zaskoczenia, a potem jęknął, gdy usta drugiego mężczyzny przyssały się do jego szyi.

Szybko chwycił pośladki zielonookiego, przyciągając go bliżej i sprawił, że tamten _mocniej_ go ugryzł. Cholera, pewnie zostawi po sobie ślad ale Tony nie mógł zmusić się do martwienia o to. Loki docisnął swoje biodra do bioder Starka i geniusz poczuł erekcje młodszego mężczyzny na własnej. Anthony warknął i wsunął jedną dłoń we włosy swojego towarzysza, w których było znacznie mniej produktów, jak na początku się spodziewał - i szarpnął glowę Lokiego lekki do góry.

Zielone oczy spotkały się z jego własnymi, krótko przed tym, gdy złączył ich usta razem.

Pocałunek był niechlujny i gorący, gryźli i szarpali sobie nawzajem usta, lizali je, aż nie poczuli smaku drugiego. Loki przyciskał go coraz bardziej i bardziej do ściany i okazał się silniejszy, niż na jakiego wyglądał, bo Tony nic nie mógł zrobić ale spróbował i bardziej do niego przylgnął. Mimo to, pozycja nie oferowała wystarczająco tarcia.

Zacisnął mocniej chwyt na głowie Lokiego i ostro szarpnął. Zielonooki jęknął i otworzył bardziej usta. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy Tony pociągnął po raz kolejny, a paznokcie geniusza wbijały się w jego czaszkę. Kiedy czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego, miał rozmyte spojrzenie, jedynie wąski pasek zieleni otaczał jego źrenicę. Więc Loki lubił szorstkość... _Bardzo_ dobrze wiedzieć.

Winda w końcu dotarła na piętro Starka i rozłączyli się, gdy wychodzili. Loki utrzymywał się na plecach miliardera, co sprawiało trudność w chodzeniu ale całowanie i kąsanie jego szyi to rekompensowało.

Jakoś udało im się dotrzeć do pokoju, a niższy mężczyzna wsunął kartę do zamka, otwierając drzwi z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Loki wepchnął go do pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi i znowu był przy Tony'm. Miał dłonie w jego włosach, a ciało tak blisko, jak tylko to było możliwe. Znalazł usta Starka i po raz kolejny walczyli o dominacje, wargami, zębami i językami. Anthony cofnął się, gdy zielonooki zrobił krok do przodu, stosując swoją przewagę wzrostem, by go popchnąć.

Cały czas wpadali na ściany i meble, gdy próbowali dostać się do sypialni i to nie było ani zabawne, _ani seksowne_. A ostry, piekący ból w biodrze, jak miliarder uderzył o stół i tępy ból w plecach, po spotkaniu ze ścianą jeszcze bardziej go pobudziły. _Kurwa,_ co do cholery Loki z nim _robił?_

Użył szalika zielonookiego, by przyciągnąć go do kolejnego, ostrego pocałunku i Loki syknął mu w usta, kiedy palce Starka wbiły się w jego biodra.

\- Sypialnia - warknął czarnowłosy, a następnie ukąsił go w usta, prawie do krwi.

\- To pozwól mi się tam, do cholery dostać! - odpowiedział zaciekle.

Loki cofnął się z grymasem na twarzy, ale dyszał, był zaczerwieniony, wargi miał spuchnięte, a siniak już formował się na jego szyi. Stark złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął przez korytarz. Chwilę później znaleźli się w sypialni i zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi. Zielonooki dosłownie _wrzucił_ go na łóżko i usiadł na nim.

Tony szybko zmienił ich pozycję, tak, że czarnowłosy był na plecach, a on między jego nogami. Loki tylko jęknął i wygiął się, potarł krocze miliardera i wsunął ręce w jego włosy.

\- Cholera, jesteś wspaniały - sapnął Stark, gdy zrywał mu szalik z szyi. Rzucił go przez ramię, a następnie zdjął swoją marynarkę i rozwiązał krawat. Loki rozerwał jego koszulę, a materiał łatwo ustąpił, guziki wyrwały się i posypały po podłodze. Tony warknął i pociągnął go za krawat, przez co zakrztusił się, a potem jęknął. Oh, on _zdecydowanie_ lubił szorstkość. Materiał zjechał z jego szyi i został niedbale rzucony, a reszta ubrania poszła w jego ślady. Wtedy geniusz doszedł do wniosku, że Loki był naprawdę dobrze wyposażony.

Jego penis był duży. Kurwa, chciał go ssać, chciał, żeby Loki pieprzył go w usta, aż staną się opuchnięte i będzie boleć go szczęka, a gardło będzie suche i dobrze wykorzystane.

Miliarder lizał długą szyję zielonookiego, zatrzymując się, aby ją gryźć i ssać i tworzyć malinki na bladej skórze. Czarnowłosy jęknął i zadrżał, a jego ręka znów powędrowała do włosów towarzysza. Ścisnął je, aby Tony został tam, gdzie był, więc ruszył się nieznacznie w bok i kąsnął go znowu, i znowu, i znowu, i znowu, aż Loki w końcu syknął i zepchnął go z siebie.

Wargi i język Starka zjechały na jego klatkę piersiową, gryzł brodawki i tworzył nowe siniaki, a następnie jechał przez cienkie włosy od pępka do jego penisa.

Westchnął mocno, pozwalając piżmowemu zapachowi wypełnić go, odurzyć.

\- Zrób to, Anthony - złamał się.

Tony spojrzał na niego. - Myślę, że się pomyliłeś co do tego, kto prowadzi ten program, Lokes.

Loki skrzywił się i podparł, a jego męskość uderzyła w podbródek miliardera.

\- Nie miło, kochanie - skarcił go geniusz. Klepnął gwałtownie udo zielonookiego, na co ten zastygł na chwilę, by później odrzucić głowę do tyłu i wydać z siebie kurewsko, _grzeszny_ dźwięk.

Tony zaklął ochryple i pochylił się, aby lizać i ssać jego jądra. Robił z nim to wszystko, a wyższy mężczyzna wił się i jęczał, jak rozpustna dziwka. Oh, był zadziorny, Stark to po prostu wiedział. I miał zamiar sprawić, że czarnowłosy będzie kurwa krzyczeć.

\- Odwróć się - zażądał, kiedy skończył, żeby wziąć głębszy wdech. Omijał jego penisa z którego teraz wydobywał się płyn, rozmazujący się na napiętym brzuchu. Loki spojrzał na niego na cztery sekundy, zanim wykonał polecenie.

Wypiął się i Tony musiał zagryźć wargę. _Jezus pieprzony Chrystus na kiju._

Anthony pochylił się, złapał jego jędrne pośladki i dotknął ich swoimi policzkami, a zielonooki jęknął w poduszkę. Tony schylił się, aby lizać dolną część jego pleców, aż do jąder. Loki wysunął biodra jeszcze bardziej do tyłu i podparł się na kolanach. Miliarder chciał rozprawić się z jego wargami i językiem. Chciał, żeby zwijał się z żądzy i jęczał w jego usta.

Ale teraz, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, to chciał go wgnieść w materac. Chciał, żeby zielonooki _krzyczał_ jego imię.

Więc Tony usiadł i zdjął bieliznę, jedyną część ubrań, jaką miał na sobie. Jego członek stał i Stark pociągnął go kilka razy, przed sięgnięciem do stolika nocnego. Prawie wyrwał szufladę, ale to nie było ważne. Chwycił butelkę lubrykanta, którą włożył tam rano i rzucił okiem na pudełko prezerwatyw.

\- Jestem czysty.

Loki, który ciężko dyszał w poduszkę i drżał, odwrócił głowę, by mu odpowiedzieć. – Ja też. Po prostu, pieprz mnie, Anthony, _teraz._

\- Cholera - Tony jęknął i odchylił się. Otworzył korek i wycisnął zawartość na dłoń - chyba trochę za dużo, bo żel kapał na kołdrę, ale geniusz miał inne rzeczy na głowie. Rzucił butelkę na bok i roztarł zawartość na dłoniach, smarując trzy palce i penisa. Położył lewą rękę na jego tyłku i rozłożył pośladki, jak najbardziej potrafił. Różowe wejście Lokiego przywitało go i Tony nie tracił czasu na włożenie dwóch palców.

Mężczyzna syknął i automatycznie cofnął biodra, a mimo to przyjmował palce Tony'ego, nieważne, jak ciasny był.

\- Cholera - wysyczał - Jak długo tego nie robiłeś? - zapytał.

\- Za długo - sapnął i wypchał biodra - Wejdź we mnie, Stark!

\- Teraz jestem Stark? - zaśmiał się. Wyciągnął prawie wszystkie palce, zanim włożył je z powrotem i Loki jęknął; oczy miał zamknięte, a twarz przyciśniętą do poduszki. Jego biodra wychodziły przeciwko Tony'emu za każdym pchnięciem i miliarder dołożył trzeci palec. Ledwo rozciągnął Lokiego, zanim wyższy mężczyzna opadł biodrami na łóżko, uwalniając palce Starka. - Pieprz mnie! - warknął.

\- Jezu, w porządku - mruknął. Dał mu głośnego klapsa, którego dźwięk wypełnił cały pokój, a Loki, oczywiście, jęknął. - Co ty dla mnie robisz - mruknął, upewniając się, że jest wystarczająco nawilżony. Przytrzymał jego biodra i wsunął czubek w jego wejście.

Wykonał nagły ruch do przodu, nie fatygując się z ostrożnością, Loki krzyknął głośno, kiedy Tony szybko i łatwo wszedł do końca. Nadal był ciasny i jego mięśnie grzesznie zacisnęły się wokół niego, na co Tony jęknął i oparł się o jego plecy. Chwycił biodra zielonookiego, wbijając w nie dość mocno palce i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, starając się nad sobą zapanować.

Loki nie odczuł żadnej z tych rzeczy. Wyszedł mu naprzeciw i oparł się na przedramionach, wypinając jeszcze bardziej. - Pieprz mnie - powtórzył, tym razem skomląc. - Ostro, Anthony, _proszę._

\- Ostro? – powtórzył i wsparł się na kolanach.

\- Tak! – syknął.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz, Lokes - powiedział. Następnie wyszedł z niego, zatrzymał się i wszedł z powrotem.

Pchnął znowu, a Loki krzyczał, stękał, jęczał, syczał i _trząsł się_. Jego palce zacisnęły się na kołdrze i niemal ją rozerwały, jak Tony pieprzył go, łatwo znajdując prostatę po piątym albo szóstym pchnięciu. Jego jądra zderzały się z nim, gdy wchodził do samego końca, a zielonooki jęczał i błagał, aby robił to mocniej, ostrzej, chcąc czuć go przez następne kilka dni.

Pot spływał po twarzy Tony'ego, nie rżnął się tak przez ostatnie _lata_. Loki trzymał się i z łatwością przyjmował wszystko, co Tony mu dawał, jego biodra wychodziły przeciwko każdemu pchnięciu. Palce geniusza znów wbiły się mocno w biodra zielonookiego i krew wypłynęła z ran po około dwóch minutach. Czerwona ciecz skropliła się na bladej skórze, wcześniej ściekając po udach i to sprawiło, że Loki krzyczał o wiele głośniej.

Tony docisnął dłoń między jego łopatki, zmuszając go do obniżenia połowy ciała, na co czarnowłosy syknął.

\- Tak, Anthony, oh Hel, pieprz mnie! - I Stark drapnął plecy wyższego mężczyzny, tworząc długie, wyraziste, czerwone ślady na bladej skórze.

\- Dojdziesz... W ten... Sposób? - stęknął, a co drugie słowo było przerywane przez głębokie pchnięcia.

Mocne uderzenie jego prostaty, zadławiło Lokiego, gdy próbował odpowiedzieć i wziął zachłanny, drżący oddech.

\- Jeśli będę m-mógł cie ujeżdżać - jękami sprowokował jego myśli - Ja... D-dojdę zaraz... Zaraz po tobie.

Z powodu obrazu klatki piersiowej i brzucha zielonookiego, prawie udało mu się dość. Wysunął się z tego ciasnego ciała, ignorując dźwięk irytacji.

Położył się na plecach, wplątał palce we włosy mężczyzny i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

\- Więc zrób to - warknął i zachęcił go.

Loki posłał mu zmysłowy uśmiech i Tony chwycił podstawę swojego penisa, powstrzymując się od wejścia w niego, gdy ten się wspiął na jego ciało. Szczupły mężczyzna praktycznie _nabił się_ na jego męskość i nie zaczekał nawet sekundy, zanim zaczął poruszać się na nim, bez opamiętania.

Loki był w tej pozycji cholernie piękny, stwierdził Tony.

Jego włosy rozwiały się przez palce geniusza i opadły mu luźno na twarz. Klatka piersiowa była obsypana śladami ugryzień i zadrapaniami i Stak zrobił ich jeszcze więcej, gdy Loki jeździł na jego penisie. Oddał mu się cały, a Tony go wziął. Paznokcie zielonookiego tworzyły paski na brzuchu i klatce Starka, a palce skręcały sutki, przez co miliarder wyginał się c chwilę, a mężczyzna pochylił się kilka razy, aby go pocałować. Pot spływał po ich spoconych ciałach, a penis Lokiego obijał się między nimi przez cały czas.

Tony nie dotknął go ale ręka zsunęła się na jego jądra. Pociągnął i to wystarczyło; Zielonooki przerwał ich pocałunek i krzyknął:

\- Tony! - doszedł na jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch ale dalej się na nim poruszał.

Wreszcie, mięśnie Lokiego ścisnęły się ostatecznie i Stark był ledwie świadom, wołając jego imię, gdy wypełnił wyższego mężczyznę. Zielone oczy obserwowały go zza kotary czarnych włosów.

Kiedy nie potrafił kontynuować, obalił się na Tony'ego, a jego ruchy dalej były pełne wdzięku, mimo oczywistego letargu. Opadł na materac obok geniusza i z trudem wziął oddech i zamknął oczy, a Stark zrobił dokładnie to samo.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza i było jedynie słychać ich oddechy. Ciało miliardera nie było tak obolałe przez ostatnie lata, lecz uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy na chwilę spojrzał na Lokiego. Mężczyzna wyglądał na _wykończonego_.

\- Nie skończyłem z tobą - wymruczał.

Zielonooki zaśmiał się na jednym wdechu - Byłbym bardzo zawiedziony, gdyby było inaczej, Anthony - powiedział ochryple.

Uśmiech Starka poszerzył się.

\- Czy mogę zostać w tym luksusie na tę noc? - Loki zapytał po minucie milczenia. - Albo powinienem odejść przed porankiem?

\- Uh... Nie, możesz zostać. Tak jak powiedziałem, nie skończyłem z tobą. Tylko, uh...

\- Wyjść, kiedy się obudzę – dokończył za niego - Tak, wiem. Robiłem to wcześniej, Anthony.

Tony jęknął. - Przestań to robić.

Loki zwrócił się do niego z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. Miliarder przez sekundę nie wierzył.

\- Co przestać? - spytał.

\- Przestań wymawiać moje imię w ten sposób - wymruczał - Jestem tylko człowiekiem, potrzebuję chwili odpoczynku, zanim to znowu zrobię.

\- Tak, to nudne – westchnął – Ale jesteś na tyle dobry, że przecierpię przerwę, której potrzebujesz.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co to do cholery znaczyło.

Ale mężczyzna widocznie nie chciał nic więcej powiedzieć i Stark jęknął z powodu frustracji. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie wprawiali go w zakłopotanie, nie w ten sposób. Większość była łatwa do odczytania.

Nie Loki.

Tony odwrócił się i przerzucił rękę przez brzuch mężczyzny. Kiedy Loki nucił i jeździł palcami po jego ramieniu, geniusz zorientował się, że Anglik był pieszczochem. Seks był dobry, ponieważ był również z właściwą osobą.

I najwyraźniej był nią Loki.

\- Więc... - zaczął ale nie kontynuował, bo zielone oczy spotkały się z jego, czekoladowymi - Co robiłeś na gali?

Powinien go zapytać przed, no wiesz, przed tym, jak go przeleciał, ale Tony zawsze był trochę pomieszany.

\- Potrzebowałem twoich usług - odpowiedział wprost.

\- W sypialni? - zapytał.

Loki zachichotał - Tak, w sypialni - zgodził się - Ale potrzebowałem też usług Stark Industries.

\- Ah, chcesz broni - odparł. Nie był zaskoczony. Nie było pewnie żadnego innego powodu dla którego Loki pojawił się na gali. - Biznes czy dla przyjemności?

\- Biznes - oznajmił – Chociaż, to będzie wielką przyjemnością nabywać od ciebie broń, więc... To jest po prostu szczęśliwy skutek uboczny.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? – spytał. Nawet nie zastanowił się dwa razy o przekazaniu broni mężczyźnie, którego ledwo znał. Jego firma robiła to przez cały czas. Więc dlaczego tym razem Tony objął bardziej praktyczne podejście?

\- Szczegółowe informacje znajdują są w mojej kieszeni, która obecnie wisi nad komodą - powiedział Loki. Obrócił się i przyciągnął Tony'ego bliżej. Musnął ustami zarost na jego policzku, a później jego język. - Ale omówimy to później? - powiedział i ugryzł Tony'ego w wargę. Stark jęknął i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Tak, biznes mógł poczekać.

{oOo}

Loki ledwo zsunął się z łóżka śmiertelnika, gdy ten jęknął:

\- Nie, Loki, proszę! Potrzebuje chwili odpoczynku!

Zielonooki zachichotał i pochylił się by puknąć Tony'ego w czoło. Miliarder uchylił oko.

\- Nie zamierzałem prosić cię o kolejną rundę, Anthony – wyjaśnił As - Po prostu wstałem, żeby się ubrać i móc wyjść.

Tony mrugnął. - Oh - ziewnął - Czekaj, dlaczego wychodzisz? – wymamrotał.

\- Ponieważ poprosiłeś mnie bym wyszedł przed porankiem – powiedział Loki. Wędrował po całym pokoju, szukając swoich ubrań. Gdyby był sam mógłby po prostu je przywołać ale Tony Stark był raczej bystrym śmiertelnikiem. Nie uszłoby to jego uwadze, jakby Loki użył czarów. - Według mojego zegarka, jest już poranek – powiedział do człowieka.

Ubrał swoje spodnie, a także koszulę i marynarkę, zapętlił krawat i szalik wokół szyi. Gdy usiadł na łóżku, aby założyć swoje skarpetki i buty, Tony się podniósł.

\- Więc, uh... - mruknął - Ty nie... Um... Nie musisz iść – wymamrotał.

Loki uniósł brew, ale nie podniósł głowy. - Myślałem, że mnie chciałeś.

\- Cóż, zazwyczaj, tak - potwierdził - Ale czasami, wiesz, lubię zjeść z kimś śniadanie. Chyba, że się spieszysz?

\- Nie koniecznie muszę wszędzie być - powiedział powoli. Skończył wiązać sznurowadła i w końcu popatrzył na śmiertelnika. - Pytasz się mnie czy z tobą zjem?

Stark prychnął i dźwignął się z łóżka. Czarnowłosy przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechając się, gdy zauważył znaki po ukąszeniach na dość ładnym tyłku Tony'ego.

\- Ucisz się, Lokes, to tylko śniadanie – mruknął, a następnie wszedł do łazienki. Loki słyszał chlupot wody i śmiertelnika płuczącego usta. Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, ubrał się w bawełnianą koszulkę z czerwonym, pogrubionym napisem _AC/DC_.

\- A więc jesteś zainteresowany? - zapytał Tony i poruszył brwiami. - Nigdy nie wiadomo, mogę przelecieć cię później.

Loki zaśmiał się i wstał. - Doskonale, Anthony, pozwolę się zabrać na posiłek.

Zmniejszył odległość między nimi, za pomocą jednego kroku i uśmiechnął się, kiedy owiał go oddech Tony'ego.

\- A może moglibyśmy pieprzyć się wczesnym rankiem, hmm?

\- Jezu! - westchnął i zrobił krok w tył - Okej, nowa zasada, nie wolno ci tak wcześnie przeklinać, jasne? Tony junior musi od czasu do czasu robić sobie przerwę.

Loki uniósł brwi i rzucił okiem na obecnie zakryte krocze śmiertelnika. – I myślałem, że jesteś raczej proporcjonalnie zbudowany. Może byłem po prostu pijany.

\- Co?! - prychnął. Loki uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł z pokoju. - Hej, czekaj, nie! - krzyknął i zaczął go gonić. - Mój penis jest duży, okej! Jest _w porządku_! I sprawił, że krzyczałeś wczorajszej nocy i zrobi to jeszcze raz, pot...

Zaciął się, kiedy zauważył kobietę siedzącą na blacie kuchennym, a jej brwi i twarz wyrażały _rozczarowanie._

Loki spojrzał na Tony'ego, zastanawiając się, jak zareaguje.

\- Er... Hej, Pep - spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

Ah, tak, Panna Potts, pamiętał ją.

\- Nie, że ta informacja jest taka _niesamowita_ , Tony - powiedziała, przeciągając samogłoski - Ale wpadłam, aby się upewnić, że pamiętasz o dzisiejszym spotkaniu na dziesiątą trzydzieści.

\- Co? Tak, oczywiście, będę tam - oznajmił - Mały palec przysięga.

Panna Potts jeszcze raz uniosła swoje brwi, wysyłając mu poważne spojrzenie.

\- Obiecuje - powiedział. Jej oczy przesunęły się na Lokiego, który właśnie promienie się do niej uśmiechnął. To zazwyczaj wytrącało ludzi z równowagi i kobieta odwróciła się.

\- On idzie z nami, prawda, Lo? - szturchnął go.

 _Inny pseudonim? Jaki plebejski,_ pomyślał zielonooki, a głośno powiedział:

\- Oczywiście. Też muszę tam coś załatwić.

Virginia patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego, zanim w końcu kiwnęła głową. Wstała i zebrała teczkę. - Okej. Tony, widzimy się później. Miło było cię spotkać, panie... - urwała, patrząc na niego.

Anthony otworzył usta ale Loki niezauważalnie go szturchnął - Lucas Smith, panno Potts. Cieszę się, że cię poznałem.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, a Pepper zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

\- Mi również, panie Smith. Tony. - Skinęła na swojego szefa, a następnie wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Luke Smith? - spytał od razu, jak zniknęła - _Naprawdę?_

 _-_ A skąd wiesz, że Luke Smith to nie moje prawdziwe nazwisko, a Loki Odinson to pseudonim? - zakwestionował. Podszedł do lodówki, jak to Midgardczyk nazwał i otworzył ją.

\- Proszę, Loki Odinson jest tak złym pseudonimem - prychnął - Kiedy wybierasz pseudonim, wybierasz coś, czego nikt nie zapamięta. A Loki Odinson do takich nie należy.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – zanucił – To dość ładny hotel.

\- Tak, jeden z najlepszych - uśmiechnął się - Bycie biliarderem ma swoje zalety.

 _To prawda -_ zadumał się, myśląc o wszystkich bogactwach Wszech-Ojca, przechowywanych w różnych częściach zamku.

\- Więc, co chcesz? - zapytał Tony, szturchając go w bok.

Loki był na Midgardzie tylko przez kilka tygodni ale zrobił wystarczająco dużo badań, żeby przynajmniej wiedzieć, jaką żywność je się na śniadanie, obiad i kolację.

\- Naleśniki, jeśli można - powiedział - Albo gofry, jajka, cokolwiek chcesz zrobić.

\- Oh, i _ja_ mam to zrobić, tak?

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Jestem twoim gościem, Anthony. Czyż nie tak to działa?

\- Następnym razem coś ci ugotuje - burknął pod nosem i zajął się przygotowaniem jedzenia.

Loki wiedział, że nie będzie następnego razu. Nie, chyba, że Anthony chciałby wyrzucić swoją broń, do której Loki był tak wrogo nastawiony. Po tym, _definitywnie_ nie będzie następnego razu. Podobnie, jak on, Tony Stark co drugą noc miał inną osobą grzejącą jego łóżko. W przeciwieństwie do Lokiego, wahał się pomiędzy mężczyznami, a kobietami. On zawsze wolał męskie ciała, a jego małżeństwo z Sigyn tylko to potwierdziło.

Tak, Tony wróci na swoją drogę playboy'a, a on do Asgardu, jak tylko skoczy swoją pracę tu, na Midgardzie - Ziemi, jak to śmiertelnicy nazywali.

Czarnowłosy nucił cicho pod nosem, obserwując pracę Anthony'ego. As uśmiechnął się.

Ludzie w towarzystwie Lokiego nie zachowywali się tak komfortowo. Zawsze było ukryte napięcie z powodu tego, że Loki nigdy nie potrafił odejsć, bez względu na to, jak się starał.

Anthony nie wiedział, kim był Loki, nie miał pojęcia do czego był zdolny. Mógłby wyrzuć Anthony'ego z budynku jedną ręką, gdyby miał taką ochotę i nie byłoby niczego, co śmiertelnik mógłby zrobić.

Nie to, że _chciał_ zranić Tony'ego. Nadal potrzebował jego broni. I nie odmówiłby też kolejnego seksu.

Mówiąc szczerze, nie miał zamiaru się z nim przespać. Planował flirt, zdecydowanie, i może dotknąłby go niewłaściwie, jakby omawiali umowę o broń. Na jego liście do zrobienia nie było wycieczki do pokoju hotelowego, by się pieprzyć, aż nie zobaczył, jak mężczyzna pożądliwie na niego patrzy.

Anthony Stark miał bardzo, bardzo chciwe spojrzenie, które wzbudziło w Lokim dreszcze i uczucie gorąca na całym ciele.

Pomimo, że żył dopiero trzydzieści lat na Midgardzie, wykorzystał ten czas, by nauczyć się sztuki seksu bardzo, bardzo dobrze.

Loki oblizał swoje wargi i wstał, omijając ladę. Anthony był przy... kuchence. Podskoczył, gdy zielonooki objął go ramionami w pasie i zimne usta musnęły jego szyję, rozgrzewając go.

\- L-Loki, _cholera_ \- syknął, gdy zielonooki go ugryzł.

Wyższy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, widząc ciemny ślad po ukąszeniu, jaki zostawił zeszłej nocy.

\- Potrzebuję śniadania, Lokes - oznajmił - Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie wszyscy są dwudziestolatkami, którzy nie potrzebują odpoczynku.

Anthony myślał, że Loki był _dwudziestolatkiem_? Zielonooki prawie parsknął śmiechem. Ciekawe co powiedziałby Midgardczyk, jakby dowiedział się, że miał kilka tysięcy lat? Żył, zanim kraj, jaki Tony nazywał domem, został skolonizowany przez ludzi o jasnej karnacji.

\- Mm, śniadanie później, teraz... - mruknął mu w końcu do ucha, zassał płatek i przycisnął półtwardą erekcję do dolnej części ciała Anthony'ego, na co ten ponownie jęknął.

\- T-tak - udało mu się wykrztusić. - Cóż, podziękujmy kurwa jajom, dopiero po paru minutach gotowania.

Loki zachichotał i odsunął się. Może jeszcze kilka rund z Tonym Starkiem wcale nie okazałoby się złym pomysłem. Był dość dobry w łóżku, jak na śmiertelnika.


	3. Rozdział 3 część 1

_"Zerwij mimowolne więzi_

 _To sekret, więc szpiedzy_

 _Nigdy nas nie zdemaskują"_

[ _ **Teraz**_ ]

Podróżowanie przed portal było o wiele bardziej niestabilne, niż gdy przybywał do Midgardu na własną rękę. Ale był już zraniony. Całe ciało bolało go wcześniej. Nie chodziło go to.

Wyczuł więcej niż jednego śmiertelnika; kierowali się w jego stronę, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, pozwolił uśmiechowi wpłynąć na swoją twarz. _Wreszcie,_ mógł walczyć. Inny powiedział mu, że może zabić, kogo ma ochotę i Loki wziął to sobie to serca. Małe insekty myślały, że mogą _z nim walczyć_ , a zielonooki uważał to za zabawne. Tylko jeden śmiertelnik zrobił na nim wrażenie, ale to teraz przeszłość. Mężczyzna podjął decyzję, mimo oszustwa i kłamstwa, Loki to uszanował. Nawet jeśli to miało go złamać.

 _Sentyment,_ zamyślił się, gdy śmiertelnicy okrążyli go z podniesioną bronią. _Jak mocno upadłem. Jak słaby naprawdę jestem._ Jego uśmiech zniknął, kiedy stracił równowagę. Miał większe trudności ze staniem, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Czułe, kochające dłonie Innego osłabiły go, a podróż przez portal w ogóle mu nie pomogła. Rozłożył ręce, aby odzyskać równowagę i rozejrzał się dookoła, podczas gdy jakiś człowiek do niego mówił.

\- Proszę pana, proszę rzucić tę dzidę.

Loki spojrzał na berło, jak gdyby nie mogło skrzywdzić nawet muchy i później wycelował strumieniem magii w śmiertelnika, który ośmielił się mówić mu, co ma robić. Czarnoskóry człowiek poleciał w tył, przewracając przy okazji dwóch innych, którzy stali za nim, a bóg skoczył na jednego z nich. Strzelali w niego swoimi pociskami, które odbijały się od jego skóry, tak jakby to dzieci rzucały w niego kamieniami. Loki wbił berło w śmiertelnika, który upadł i patrzył, jak krew sączyła się z jego piersi. Czarnowłosy odwrócił się i pchnął berło, mając satysfakcje z wybuchu błękitnej magii z jego końca, która falowała w powietrzu i uderzyła w podłogę. Eksplozja była niewielka ale głośnia i śmiertelnicy odskoczyli na boki, jak małe zabawki, sprawiając, że Loki się uśmiechnął. Jeden człowiek pojawił się za bogiem i próbował dźgnąć go w ramię jakimś nożem, a on owinął ramię wokół szyi agenta i przekręcił ją gwałtownie, nasycając się głośnym pęknięciem, które zabrzmiało w uszach Jötunczyka. Puścił śmiertelnika i dostrzegł jeszcze czterech innych. Jeden z nich był mężczyzną, który odepchnął czarnoskórego człowieka na bok, a jego kule obecnie trafiały boga w klatkę piersiową, podczas, gdy inni rozeszli się na boki. Loki posłał w nich kolejny podmuch magii i najlepszy strzelec odskoczył, a pozostali zostali wyrzuceni przez eksplozję. Było ich więcej, podchodzili z lewej strony i sadystyczny uśmieszek wstąpił na twarz Lokiego, gdy na nich skoczył. Byli tak powolni, a ostry czubek berła boga zatopił się w klatce piersiowej śmiertelnika, przyszpilając go do podłogi. Gęsta krew wypływała z jego piersi, a czarnowłosy patrzył zafascynowany, jak życie opuszcza tego człowieka. Więcej szkarłatnej cieczy wypłynęło z jego ust, ale Loki wyciągnął berło i odwrócił się, nie fatygując się, aby oglądać, jak mężczyzna umiera. Uderzył swoją bronią o podłogę i zmiótł innych agentów z nóg.

To skończyło się tak szybko, jak zaczęło i bóg stanął w miejscu i rozejrzał się dookoła, aby zobaczyć czy przypadkiem więcej śmiertelników nie ośmieliło się stanąć na jego drodze. Dostrzegł, że dobry strzelec powoli staje na nogi z pistoletem w ręku, więc teleportował się do niego. Człowiek próbował walczyć ale Loki przybliżył swoją broń. Oczy człowieka skrzyżowały się z jego i Loki przechylił głowę.

\- Nie trać serca - mruknął i docisnął berło do piersi człowieka. Magia pulsowała wzdłuż końcówki ostrza i zielonooki patrzył, jak Tesseract nim zawładnął. Loki uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, jego nowy sługa - Barton - obserwował go. Bóg zawładnął jeszcze kilkoma ludźmi, podczas gdy czarnoskóry mężczyzna próbował uciec z Tesseractem.

\- Nie rób tego - rozkazał, a człowiek skamieniał – Muszę to mieć.

\- Dalsze ofiary nie są konieczne – powiedział mężczyzna, nie odwracając się do niego.

Loki niemal się roześmiał. Dalsze ofiary? Zabił już stu-dwudziestu ludzi i dwudziestu tutaj, kilka minut temu.

\- Ależ są. Dlatego przybyłem z tak daleka. Człowiek w końcu odwrócił się do niego i zmrużył oko.

\- Jestem Loki, syn Asgardu - zaczął - I na me barki złożono doniosłą misję.

\- Loki – powiedział jeden człowiek, który wciąż nie był zaczarowany - oprócz jednookiego – Brat Thora.

Ciało Asa napięło się i obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, zacisnął zęby, gdy przypomniał sobie blondwłosą niezdarę, która zesłała na niego gniew. Nawet tutaj, na Midgardzie, miejscu, którego nigdy naprawdę nie odwiedził jako on, był znany tylko jak _brat Thora._

Jednooki mężczyzna podniósł rękę, starając się uspokoić Lokiego.

\- Nie szukamy zwady z twoją planetą.

\- A czy insekt szuka zwady z podeszwą? – odparł z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Zamierzacie nas rozdeptać? - zapytał mężczyzna. Zielonooki zaczął spacerować, gdy mówił.

\- Przynoszę wam dobrą nowinę – powiedział czarnoskóremu śmiertelnikowi - Czeka was wyzwolenie – odwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzny, który trzymał Tesseract.

Wyglądał teraz na zmartwionego _. Dobrze,_ pomyślał Loki. _Powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, to nie będę z nim grać._

\- Wyzwolenie od czego?

\- Wolności - stwierdził, odwracając się plecami do człowieka - Wolność to największe z kłamstw – powiedział - Gdy się z tym pogodzicie... W głębi duszy... - Odwrócił się i przycisnął berło do piersi białego człowieka, patrząc, jak Tesseract sprawił, że ten będzie wykonywał każde jego polecenie. - Wtedy zaznacie pokoju - skończył, kiedy oczy doktora Erica stały się niebieskie.- Mówisz o pokoju - powiedział czarnoskóry człowiek - A na moje oko chodzi o to _drugie._

\- Panie - odezwał się nagle Barton i ruszył w kierunku Lokiego - Dyrektor Fury gra na zwłokę. – Ah, więc to było imię mężczyzny – Budynek za chwilę wybuchnie. – kontynuował - Nad nami jest trzydzieści metrów skał - Spojrzał z Lokim na Fury'ego. - Chce nas tu pogrzebać - skończył Barton.

\- Podobnie, jak w przypadku Faraona – powiedział Fury.

\- On ma rację, eksplozja portalu jest nieunikniona - powiedział Selvig, gdy stał przed jednym z komputerów.

\- Mamy dwie minuty, zanim wymknie się spod kontroli.

\- A zatem...

Barton natychmiast wyciągnął broń i strzelił, trafiając Fury'ego w klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna został odrzucony w tył i upuścił teczkę, którą trzymał w ręce. Loki wolno szedł w przód, a jego niewolnicy za nim, a Barton podniósł Tessaract, gdy wychodzili. Bóg potknął się, gdy opuścił pomieszczenie. Wciąż nie był sprawny w stu procentach i zorientował się, że wcześniejsza walka, chociaż krótka, zabrała mu sporo energii. Potrząsnął głową, jak jego śmiertelnicy dotarli do pojazdów. Jakaś kobieta zapytała, gdzie jadą i kim był Loki ale Barton skłamał, bez konieczności szukania u niego pomocy. Zielonooki czuł, że budynek się zawala i dobiegli do jednego z pojazdów. Oparł się plecami o tylną szybę myśląc o tym, że ostatni raz był w samochodzie...Pokręcił szybko głową i rozprostował palce na berle. Siniaki i głębokie nacięcia na ciele pomogły mu odepchnąć te myśli na bok. Skupił się na bólu i częściowo na swojej kolejnej misji, a nie na _Starku._ Loki poczuł krótki uścisk Innego w swojej głowie, mający przypomnieć mu kto rządzi, zanim zniknął i spowodował nie więcej, niż tępy ból z tyłu czaszki. Kobieta próbowała ich śledzić, ale Barton był dość umiejętny w tym, co zrobił, a Loki był zadowolony, że przeniósł go na swoją stronę. Uśmiechnął się na chwilę, kiedy zestrzelony helikopter oświetlał niebo płomieniami. Usiał z powrotem, a samochód zabrał go w czeluść nocy.

C.D.N.


	4. Rozdział 3 część 2

Tony starał się świętować z Pepper, kiedy Coulson wparował do pomieszczenia.

\- Nazywa się _Agent_ \- Stark miał kwaśną minę ale tamta dwójka zignorowała to, gdy wziął do ręki pliki. Były tam listy danych ale Tony zignorował je na rzecz tych. Podłączył się do najbliższego portu i JARVIS wyświetlił informacje.

Były tam pliki o nim, od urodzenia do ostatniej potyczki Iron Mana, które odrzucił na bok. Zatrzymał się na chwile na plikach o Natashy Romanov, a później agenta Clinta Barona. Poświęcił trochę więcej czasu na Kapitanie Ameryce, a całą _minutę_ spędził na Brusie Bannerze. I wtedy...

I wtedy.

Serce Tony'ego uderzyło mocno w reaktor łukowy, potknął się i oparł o stół przed nim.

Nie.

No, kurwa, _nie_.

\- Tony? - Pepper nagle znalazła się u jego boku, a Stark nie bardzo zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności agenta za nią. - Tony, co się dzieje? - zapytała. Rzuciła okiem na obrazy i słowa wiszące przed Tony'm, a następnie spojrzała na Coulsona, kiedy geniusz nie odpowiedział.

\- Loki, brat Thora, niedawno przeszedł przez Tesseract - wyjaśnił mężczyzna - W przeciwieństwie do Thora, to nie przyjacielska wizyta. Zabił dwudziestu-trzech agentów, zabrał ze sobą pięciu, w tym Hawkeye'a i zniszczył wszystko, co było w obrębie Tesseractu. Teraz go ma - zrobił przerwę, gdy Tony nic nie odpowiedział - Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, by go znaleźć, Panie Stark - powiedział.

Tony przesunął dłonią po włosach i szarpnął mocno, ból był stłumiony przez emocje przebiegające przez jego ciało. Loki... kurwa _Loki._ Brat Thora. Sens Asgardu, bóg, pieprzony czarownik, według informacji, jakie SHIELD zebrało.

Nie... kurwa _nie._

To wyjaśniało wszystko. Jego dziwne imię, że nie mógł znaleźć nic, tylko wyniki mitologii Skandynawskiej, kiedy to badał, dlaczego Loki tak niechętnie mówił o swojej rodzinie i życiu w Anglii. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego był tak silny, zdolny przycisnąć Tony do ściany, gdy się pieprzyli w ciemnej alei w nocy, gdzie kiedyś go zaciągnął.

Wysadził w powietrze obiekt, przechodząc przez Tesseract, _zabił dwadzieścia-trzy osoby, jak również setki, którzy nie zdążyli się ewakuować na czas..._ To wyjaśniało dlaczego wrócił do niego, próbując ostatni raz.

Loki był czarnym charakterem. Bogiem Chaosu. A on wydział tylko niewielką część niszczycielstwa do jakiej mężczyzna był zdolny.

Tony zamknął oczy ale obraz Lokiego dźgającego nożem agentów SHIELD'U, przetaczał mu się pod powiekami. Uczucie obecnie obijało się w jego jelitach, sposobem w jaki serce uderzało o reaktor łukowy, to wszystko zdradzało jego obecny stan. Ponieważ pieprzył Boga, do cholery.

\- Wygląda znajomo - głos Pepper wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na obraz zielonookiego, strzelającego do agentów TARCZY.

Wyglądał okropnie. Jego włosy były o wiele dłuższe i bardziej niechlujne, niż zwykle, worki pod oczami były _ciemne_ , puste spojrzenie, sposób w jaki chodził i walczył, tylko... .. wszystko krzyczało torturą.

Tony wiedział. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo źle, gdy wrócił z Afganistanu.

I oczy... kurwa, _jego oczy._

Niebieskie.

\- Znasz go, Tony? - spytała Pepper.

\- Nie - odpowiedział szybko, za szybko ale dlaczego miałby kłamać? Pepper i Coulson nie mogli... _nikt nie mógł wiedzieć_. - Nie widziałem go nigdy wcześniej - skłamał - Tylko, uh... Myślałem o tym, jak uzyskać to święcące niebieskie pudełko z powrotem od Fury'ego.

Pepper spojrzała na niego. Coulson też.

Ale w końcu oboje kiwnęli głowami.

{oOo}

\- Powiedz mi o Inicjatywie Avengers'ów – powiedział Loki, zanim Barton wyrecytował wszystko co wiedział o T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Loki uznał całą organizacją za śmieszną. Tak, prawdopodobnie byli problem dla ludzkich złoczyńców, ale Loki był _bogiem._

\- Grupa została założona przez dyrektora Fury'ego - wyjaśnił posłusznie - Albo, kiedy Fury dostał pozwolenie od Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa na jej założenie.

Loki przytaknął, ale nie przerywał.

\- Avengers to operacja, która obejmuje osoby, które mogą walczyć z niebezpieczeństwem na rzecz Ameryki albo Ziemi. Znam tylko garstkę osób, które były blisko albo wiedziały o tym. - Powiedział.

\- Kto? - zapytał.

\- Fury zwrócił się do mnie w tej sprawie - wyjaśnił - ze względu na moje łucznictwo. Agentka Natasha Romanov również była blisko, ze względu na jej doświadczenie. Steve Rogers, znany jako Kapitan Ameryka, zostałby przyłączony, gdybyśmy go znaleźli.

\- Kim jest Steve Rogers? - przerwał. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Selvifa, który bawił się z urządzeniem, niezbędnym do wykorzystania Tesseractu i stworzenia tunelu. Barton siedział na skrzynce u jego boku, a oczy, błękitne przez Tesseract, patrzyły prosto przed siebie.

\- Steve Rogers był żołnierzem urodzonym w 1918 roku i jako jedyny zaliczył zadowalająco test na Serum Super Żołnierza. – powiedział Barton. - Serum zrobiło z niego nadzwyczajnego człowieka; silnego, szybkiego i z niesamowitym czasem zagajania się ran. Zaginął w 1944 roku i Fury go szukał, mając nadzieję, że wciąż żyje.

\- Hmm – zastanowił się Loki. Postukał berłem po podłodze. Rogers, jeśli żył, to mógł okazać się pewnym problem, jeśli był mocniejszy i szybszy niż jakikolwiek inny śmiertelnik, z jakim Loki do tej pory się zetknął – Kontynuuj. - Mruknął w końcu. - Powiedz mi, w szczegółach, o wszystkich zaangażowanych w inicjatywy Avengers'ów.

\- Natasha Romanov, znana również jako Natasha Romanova, Natasha Romanoff i Czarna Wdowa, jest agentem i zabójcą, dla TARCZY. Urodziła się w Rosji i dołączyła do SHIELD'u , kiedy pozwoliłem jej żyć.Loki uniósł na to brew. _Hmm, sentyment. Może mógłby to wykorzystać na własną korzyść._

\- Czarna Wdowa jest ekspertką w sztukach walki i przesłuchaniach oraz bardzo inteligentną i utalentowaną zabójczynią.

Loki machnął ręką. Nie zależało mu na jakiejś głupiej dziewczynce, którą mógłby zgiąć, kiedy tylko by chciał

– Dalej.

\- Doktor Bruce Banner uchodził za projekt - odparł – jednak jego nieumiejętność kontrolowania swojej niebezpiecznej strony, prawdopodobnie powstrzymała go od pytań.

\- Wyjaśnij.

\- Banner ma doktorat z fizyki jądrowej i jeszcze innych nauk. – Powiedział. - Kilka lat temu uległ wypadkowi, naraził się na śmiertelne promieniowanie gamma, które go zmutowało. Teraz, kiedy staje się zły albo jest przestraszony, zmienia się w dużą bestię i niesamowitymi możliwościami destrukcyjnymi. Zniszczył więcej niż jedną partię wojskową do której go wysłali, by go mieć przy sobie, jak również wszystko co było dookoła. Obecnie jest śledzony przez SHIELD ale nie zbliża się.Barton zatrzymał się, by złapać oddech przed kontynuowaniem.

\- Anthony Stark - zaczął, ale Loki odwrócił się i syknął:

- _Co_?!

Barton, oczywiście, po prostu wpatrywał się w niego niezrozumiale.

\- Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, zwrócił się w sprawie dołączenia do Avengersów – powiedział - Jednak Romanov spędziła kilka tygodni obserwując go i pracując z nim i stwierdziła, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, aby go angażować.

Loki zwilżył wargi i odwrócił się. Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół berła i zamknął oczy przed jasnym światłem i ludźmi, którzy pracowali dookoła.

Oczywiście. _Oczywiście._ Nie mógł uciec, nieważne, co zrobił. Nawet rozpoczynając wojnę na Midgardzie, zwróciłby uwagę Antony'ego. Nie kazał Bartonowi się zamknąć i łucznik kontynuował mówienie o Tony'm.

– Mimo, że jest geniuszem ze znajomościami i uzbrojonym garniturem, podjęto decyzję, że jest zbyt chaotyczny, żeby dołączyć do Avengers'ów – wyjaśnił - Jest podejrzewany o posiadanie jakiegoś rodzaju chorób psychicznych i nie jest zupełnie rozsądny, a, jest również narcyzem i nie potrafi dobrze współpracować z innymi. Nie nadaje się do działań, które wymagałyby dobrej pracy w zespole.

Loki tylko kiwnął głową, oczy wciąż miał zamknięte, a usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię.

– Ktoś jeszcze? – zapytał miękkim głosem.

\- To wszystko - powiedział Barton.

Oprócz kilku agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y., którzy współdziałają z superbohaterami, a także z Salvigiem, ci są jedynymi osobami, które znam.

Loki ponownie skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Kto może spowodować mi najwięcej problemów? - spytał. Barton wyraźnie się zawahał, zanim odpowiedział.- Romanov i Stark. Ona, ponieważ nie zawaha się przed niczym, żeby postawić mnie znowu po stronie SHIELD'u, a on bo ma zdolność do działania wedle własnego uznania w napiętych sytuacjach, jak również używa siły ognia, która powoduje duże szkody. Banner jest nieobliczalny, SHIELD nie potrafi go kontrolować. I z tego co wiem, Rogers wciąż pracuje dla MIA.

 _"Zawszę śmieję się ostatni – powiedział Tony z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Moi wrogowie mogą zrobić ze mną, co chcą ale zawsze wrócę i oni będą tymi, którzy runą w płomieniach."_

Loki zastanawiał się, czy Dyrektor Fury skontaktował się z Anthony'm - teraz to było prawdziwe zagrożenie. Śmiertelnicy potrzebowaliby pomocy ich wszystkich, aby go pokonać. Nie dlatego, że oni... Dobrze, oni _myślą_ , że pokonają Lokiego ale on przecież i tak w końcu wygra.

Te myśli trzymał głęboko zamknięte tak, że nie starał się ich przywoływać. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował było to, żeby Inny albo Thanos dowiedzieli się, jak wysoko stanął. Również zepchnął myśli o Tonym Starku głęboko, _głęboko_ w dół. Jeśli ich ścieżki się skrzyżowały, to niech tak będzie. Loki uderzy w niego, tak jak w innych, żałosnych śmiertelników, którzy odważyliby się mu przeciwstawić.Ostry ból przeniknął jego czaszkę, sapnął i potknął się, trzymając się jedną ręką za włosy. Umysł Thanosa zalał jego własny, wchodząc na tyle głęboko, aby dowiedzieć się, jak szła inwazja Lokiego. Warknął, kiedy zobaczył, że nie zaszło to tak daleko jak powinno i ognisty _ból_ , przeszył słabe ciało boga. Kiedy Thanos wreszcie odszedł, mógł złapać oddech.

\- Loki? - spytał prychnął i odwrócił się. Złapał agenta za kurtkę i zatrzymał go, berłem wkradając się do jego umysł. Został oszukany przez człowieka; przeglądał jego wspomnienia i uczucia. Przechowywał cenne informacje i resztę odrzucił na bok. Kiedy skończył, odepchnął mężczyznę, a człowiek nie był w lepszym stanie, niż w jakim znajdywał się wcześniej.

\- Barton, przygotuj się do ataku – zarządził. Barton wstał z miejsca, w którym siedział i stanął na baczność, mimo oczywistego bólu. – To czas, by zrobić wizytę w Niemczech.


	5. Rozdział 4 część 1

_" W każdym momencie, byle kiedy_

 _Kochanek po lewej_

 _Grzesznik po prawej"_

 _ **[Wtedy]**_

Loki Odinson opuścił Tony'ego ale nie z kawałkiem papieru z numerem, a _wieloma_ siniakami i zadrapaniami, które były świetne, ponieważ Stark je zrobił. Pieprzyli się cztery albo pięć razy w ciągu nocy. Bóg nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, kto był w stanie za nim nadążyć i Loki był tym, który obrażał się, gdy Anthony błagał, by pozwolił mu puść spać.

To było prawie miesiąc temu i Tony wrócił do Nowego Jorku na kilka spotkań i gal i innych cholerstw, które Pepper jeszcze zorganizowała.

Broń Lokiego – trzy skrzynie karabinów maszynowych i jedno z RPG'sami, czekały na niego w jednej z hurtowni Stark Industries w Nowym Jorku, więc miliarder pomyślał, że zadzwoni do mężczyzny, gdy jego prywatny samolot wylądował i znalazł się w swoim pokoju hotelowym z butelką whiskey.

Pepper prychnęła i warknęła na niego, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie zwracał na nic uwagi, ale wyszła, kiedy powiedział jej, że ma spotkanie. Nawet miał to wpisane w harmonogramie, więc wiedziała, że nie kłamie. _Miał_ spotkanie z Lokim o umowę o broń, więc technicznie nie kłamał.

Tony nalał sobie drinka i wybrał jego numer na swoim StarkPhonie. Mężczyzna odebrał po czwartym dźwięku.

 _\- Panie Stark._

Tony poczuł, że jego serce podskoczyło – głupia, pieprzona rzecz - na dźwięk głosu Lokiego.

-Hej, Lokes - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, kiedy tamten westchnął z irytacji - Więc, wróciłem do Nowego Jorku.

 _\- I sądziłeś, że zależy mi na tym, ponieważ_...? - spytał.

\- Ponieważ mam twoją broń, gotową do odbioru lub wysłania w miejsce, jakie sobie wybierzesz.

\- _Teraz, jestem zainteresowany, Anthony._ – mruknął cicho.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz - powiedział, popijając drinka. Przetoczył płyn nad swoim językiem, zanim go połknął - Więc, chcesz, żebym ją dostarczył czy sam ją odbierzesz?

\- _Wierzę, że ją odbiorę, Anthony_ \- odpowiedział - _Mam nadzieję_ , _że zabierzesz mnie ze sobą -_ dodał - _Mamy wiele do nadrobienia_.

Penis Tony'ego drgnął, a on kiwnął głową mimo, że rozmawiał przez telefon.

\- Tak – wyszeptał - Może mógłbyś wskoczyć do mojego hotelu i pojedziemy stamtąd?

\- Jak tylko zachcesz, _Anthony_ \- wymruczał, a spodnie Starka stały się jeszcze ciaśniejsze.

Po podaniu Lokiemu nazwy hotelu i numeru pokoju, Tony odłożył słuchawkę i chwycił w dłoń swoją erekcję, tłumiąc jęk. Mężczyzna będzie za ponad godzinę, dając mu czas na prysznic, aby się uspokoił i przebrał w garnitur. Chciał, aby Loki zdjął z niego każdą rzecz.

Stark opróżnił swój kieliszek i wstał, kierując się do łazienki.

{oOo}

Loki był ubrany w obcisłe, czarne jeansy, szmaragdowo-zieloną koszulę, która pasowała do jego oczu (i przylegała do niego, jak druga skóra) i tak samo świetne motocyklowe buty i skórzaną kurtkę. Jego pasek był duży i brzdąkał za każdym razem, gdy się poruszał i Tony musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać westchnięcie. Kurwa, wyobraził sobie, jak te dżinsy i pasek będą uderzać o jego tyłek, gdy czarnowłosy będzie go pieprzył. Sądząc, przez delikatny, grzeszny uśmieszek, jaki wymalował się na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny, chyba wyobrażał sobie to samo.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Tony wrócił do jedno-nocnej przygody. W swojej obronie, prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy, chyba, że Loki zechciałby więcej broni. A zielonooki był cholernie świetny w łóżku, więc dlaczego Tony _nie powinien_ znowu go pieprzyć? Nie było w tym nic złego.

Z łatwością dotarli do ochrony stojącej wokół magazynu. Stark uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny przy bramie i pokazał mu swoje ID. Loki wydawał się lustrować każdego ochroniarza i kamerę ale Anthony nie wiedział dlaczego. Jego ochrona była najlepsza na całym, cholernym świecie.

Zielonooki obserwował go uważnie, gdy biliarder prowadził go przez magazyn.

Broń i inne urządzenia były trzymane w dużych pudłach ułożonych na pułkach, które wypełniały całe pomieszczenie. Była tam duża otwarta przestrzeń, którą geniusz wykorzystywał do transakcji, takiej jak ta, jak również obszar do demonstracji po prawej stronie.

Ręka Lokiego otarła się więcej niż jeden raz o miejsce nad jego pośladkami i przełknął ślinę, gdy wreszcie dotarli do trzech skrzyń, które stały po lewej stronie na pustym obszarze. Zrobi tę transakcję, a następnie przeleci go, Stark powiedział do siebie stanowczo.

\- Dwadzieścia lekkich pistoletów maszynowych S&F7, zgodnie z zamówieniem. Podobne do niemieckiego modelu MG4 – wyjaśnił – jedne z najlepszych.

\- Ponieważ ty je zaprojektowałeś? – spytał, a jedna brew drgnęła z rozbawienia.

Tony _m_ rugnął do niego. – Ależ oczywiście.

Po załadowaniu broni, co nie było trudne, bo pistolety były bardzo łatwe w obsłudze – Tony podszedł do obszaru demonstracyjnego, a tamten za nim.

\- Bardzo, bardzo łatwe w użyciu – powiedział - i każdy z nich wyposażony jest w składany dwójnóg oraz zestaw do czyszczenia.

Otworzył statyw, położył go na dużym bloku drewna i ustawił pistolet na miejscu. Rzucił Lokiemu parę nauszników, a także okulary ochronne, a następnie włożył własne.

Magazyn wypełnił się ogłuszającym dźwiękiem karabinu maszynowego, gdy kula ognia uderzyła w ustawiony cel. Stark wykorzystał cały pas i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy wszystko ucichło.

\- Więc, co myślisz? – zapytał.

\- Twoi ludzie robią takie dziwne, fascynujące rzeczy - dumał.

Tony uniósł brew.

\- To dobrze, czy źle? - spytał.

\- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się, jakby czytał w jego myślach. Geniusz skrzywił się.

– Zamknij się w końcu, dupku.

Loki zachichotał.

\- Pokażę ci RPG - mruknął Tony, pakując kopię S&F7 i prowadząc go z powrotem w stronę skrzyń. - _Wtedy_ możemy omówić ten wyraz twarzy – dodał.

\- Czekam na to z niecierpliwością – wyszeptał do jego ucha i cholera, skąd on do diabła pochodzi? Pieprzony, skryty, brytyjski drań.

Tony odłożył S&F7, ponownie uszczelniając pudło, a następnie udał się do RPG. Loki zerknął ciekawie, gdy ten otworzył skrzynkę.

\- Nie mogę ich tutaj zademonstrować – powiedział, wskazują na nie – Ale daj mi znać, jeśli zechcesz, a coś zorganizuję.

\- Hmm, nie, jest w porządku – odparł – Jednak, jeśli będą źle pracować to mogę wrócić i... _Ukarać cię._

Tony zadrżał lekko i oblizał wargi – Więc, miejmy nadzieję, że będą działać. –Miejmy pieprzoną nadzieję, że będziesz potrzebować więcej broni, pomyślał.

\- Mm – mruknął.

\- W każdym razie – odparł - RPG-44, inaczej zwane jako _Picasso_ , składa się z wielofunkcyjnego wielogranatnika z krótką rurą i z uchwytami oraz jednorazowymi pojemnikami na amunicję. Może być wykorzystywane do prowadzenia i niszczenia celów na polu walki z nowoczesnych czołgów i opancerzonych transporterów, bunkrów, sprzętu wojskowego i wojsk w defiladzie lub na otwartej przestrzeni.

\- Dlaczego _Picasso_? – zapytał.

\- Widziałeś kiedykolwiek obrazy Pabla Picassy? Te gówna wyglądają, jakby zostały wysadzone w powietrze, które chyba zrobiło dziecko.

Loki parsknął i pokręcił głową.

\- Tylko _ty_ nazywasz granatnika, częścią słynnego 20-wiecznego artysty.

Tony po prostu mrugnął porozumiewawczo przed zmianą tematu.

\- Tak więc, jeśli mogę zapytać, co cholerny biznesmen ma zamiar zrobić z tuzinem RPG?

\- Czy to protokół Stark Industries, aby pytać o to klientów? - spytał, a jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

\- Nie - uśmiechnął się - Pomyślałem, że spytam. Więc, zadowalają cię?

\- Tak, wierzę, że są w porządku.

\- Wspaniale –powiedział. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę i podał ją Lokiemu - Wystarczy, że prześlesz pieniądze na to konto i potem możesz wziąć broń.

Loki wyciągnął cienki telefon komórkowy ze swojej kieszeni - _nie_ StarkPhone, zauważył poirytowany Stark - i odwrócił się, żeby przeprowadzić krótką rozmowę. W mgnieniu oka, po odłożeniu słuchawki, zadzwonił telefon Tony'ego i JARVIS poinformował go, że płatność została dokonana.

Napięcie, które wisiało w powietrzu odkąd zielonooki przybył do pokoju hotelowego od Anthony'ego. Mężczyźni zamknęli oczy w tym samym czasie. W dwóch długich krokach Loki popchnął Tony'ego na jedno pudło z S&F7 i zamknął mu usta swoimi. Stark wygiął się pod ciałem młodszego mężczyzny i owinął jedno ramię wokół jego szyi, a drugą dłoń położył mu na talii.

Ręce Lokiego docisnęły się do pudła po obu stronach ciała biliardera, a następnie polizał usta geniusza przed tym, gdy je lekko ugryzł i przeniósł się na jego szczękę, a później do ucha, które _mocno_ przygryzł.

Tony syknął. - Kurwa, Loki, nie jestem w nastroju do żartów.

\- Odwróć się – szepnął mu do ucha. Geniusz nie marnował czasu na pytania i jęknął, kiedy zręczne palce Lokiego odpięły jego pasek i rzuciły go na ziemie. Spodnie i bokserki Starka wylądowały u jego stóp, a zimne powietrze pieściło jego pośladki i penisa. - Zamierzam pieprzyć cię tak mocno - mruknął mu do ucha - że nie usiądziesz przez kilka _tygodni._

\- Nie mów o tym, tylko zrób to! – rozkazał.

Palce Lokiego nagle sięgnęły do pośladków Tony'ego i rozłożyły je szeroko i przycisnął do nich swoje krocze, ukryte pod dżinsem. Tony stęknął i szarpnął się do przodu, utrzymując się na nogach, nogach. Brzdęk odpięcia paska wyższego mężczyzny przebił żądzę w mózgu miliardera. Tony czuł, jakby jego skóra wibrowała, jeśli Loki w niego nie wejdzie.

\- Czekaj! – jęknął nagle.

Loki warknął z frustracji.

\- Chcę być nagi – powiedział.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak - odparł, odrzucając zakłopotanie. Zrobił naprawdę dużo perwersyjnych rzeczy i naprawdę, _naprawdę_ trudno było czuć mu się zakłopotanym podczas jakiegokolwiek aktu seksualnego.

\- Jeśli chcesz – odparł. Odwrócił Tony'ego i zsunął jego marynarkę. Stark więcej utrudniał, niż pomagał i Psotnik klepnął jego ręce. Zdjął jego koszulę, a biliarder ściągnął swoje buty, spodnie i bokserki, razem ze skarpetkami. Kiedy chciał zdjąć krawat, Loki chwycił go za nadgarstek i mocno _ścisnął._ – Nie sądzę, mój drogi – uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

\- Kurwa - syknął i obrócił się, odzyskując równowagę. Betonowa podłoga była zimna ale naprawdę go to nie obchodziło.

Nawet nie usłyszał brzdęku otwieranej butelki lubrykanta. Nagle, dwa mokre palce wślizgnęły się w niego i syknął, zanim zajęczał, rzucając się do przodu jeszcze bardziej, gdy Loki całkowicie wsunął swoje palce.

\- Loki! – warknął.

\- Jesteś bardziej arogancki, niż jesteś na dole, a nie na górze – skomentował. Docisnął prostatę Tony'ego, zmuszając go do wydania jęku, który tłumił w gardle. – Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek ci to powiedział?

\- Nikt nigdy... Nigdy... Kurwa... Uh... Nie powiedział tego, nie. - Udało mu się odpowiedzieć.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się, Tony to po prostu wiedział ale darował mu, gdy do dwóch palców, dołączył trzeci, mocniej go rozciągając. Penis mężczyzny był cienki ale długi i Stark wiedział z doświadczenia, że jeśli Loki wypieprzyłby go wystarczająco mocno to czułby to przez kilka dni. _Zwłaszcza_ , jeśli Loki zrobił by to jeszcze kilka razy dla lepszej efektywności.

Wreszcie - _kurwa wreszcie_ \- zielonooki wycofał swoje palce. I musiał powiedzieć to głośno, ponieważ mężczyzna zaśmiał się mrocznie do jego ucha, kiedy potarł główką penisa wejście Tony'ego.

\- Przysięgam na Boga, zastrzelę cię, jeśli nie będziesz mnie pieprzyć! – warknął.

W kilka sekund, Loki nagle wsunął się w niego, dociskając jądra do jego pośladków. Biliarder wydał z siebie długi jęk, a mężczyzna przygryzł jego ucho, gdy się zatrzymał, dając mu czas na dostosowanie się. Kiedy Tony poruszył się, mężczyzna wyszedł z niego, by zaraz potem wejść powoli tak, jak geniusz wiedział, że to zrobi. Z jakiegoś powodu Loki zawsze był ostrożny, zanim zaczął go brutalnie pieprzyć. Stark zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że był on pozornie silny, czy dlatego, że potrzebował minuty lub dwóch, żeby powstrzymać się od orgazmu. Ale zielonooki miał lepszą kontrolę, niż jakikolwiek inny facet z jakim Tony do tej pory spał, więc był bardziej skłonny uwierzyć w to pierwsze.

\- _Ooh_ , kurwa, Loki – jęczał, przechylając głowę do przodu, a pchnięcia mężczyzny stały się szybsze.

Pasek Lokiego wywoływał lekki ból, podobnie, jak Tony to sobie wyobrażał, uderzał o jego pośladki, za każdym razem, gdy zielonooki wykonywał pchnięcie. Jego prawa ręka mocno chwyciła biodro Starka, utrzymując niższego mężczyznę w miejscu, kiedy w niego wchodził. Jego ręce wolno wodziły po jego klatce piersiowej, potem po plecach i drapał go za każdym razem, gdy trafiał w prostatę Tony'ego.

\- _Cholera_ \- stęknął Stark. Jego głowa zwisała nad podłogą, oczy miał mocno zamknięte, a palce i dłonie miał mocno zaciśnięte na drewnianej skrzyni, trzymając ją ze wszystkich sił. Loki przyspieszył swoje ruchy i zęby Tony'ego wbiły się w swoją dolną wargę, by zatrzymać bardziej jękliwe dźwięki w gardle. - Oh, kurwa, Lokes... kurwa, tak, tylko tam... _ahhh_...

\- Jesteś tak cholernie ciasny - syknął mu do ucha. I, Jezu, Loki rzadko klął, gdy pieprzył Tony'ego albo, gdy ujeżdżał jego penisa i _robił_ te rzeczy dla Anthony'ego. Rzeczy, których nie zrobiłby nigdy wcześniej. To tak, jakby został stworzony, by podniecać Tony'ego i doprowadzać go na skraj szaleństwa. A to wszystko w gustownym, oh, tak atrakcyjnym opakowaniu.

\- _Kuuurwa_ ... - Tony jęczał głośno i długo, jego ciało wyginało się bardziej i bardziej do przodu, gdy zmuszał się do wychodzenia naprzeciw mężczyźnie. Loki mocno podrapał dół pleców Starka, zanim złapał jego biodra w obie ręce. Wbił się w niego, po raz kolejny, z łatwością utrzymując go w miejscu i Tony nie mógł nic zrobić ale mocno trzymał się skrzyni i cieszył się z tego, co się działo.

Anthony poczuł, że jest na skraju wytrzymania ale nie chciał dojść, jeszcze nie, nie tak szybko. Plus, trochę trudno było owinąć dłoń wokół swojego penisa, gdy musiał podtrzymywać się skrzyni, by nie uderzyć w nią twarzą.

Więc Loki po prostu go pieprzył, uderzając swoim penisem w jego prostatę co kilka pchnięć. Mruczał nieprzyzwoite rzeczy do ucha Starka, które sprawiały, że biliarder jęczał i błagał, wił się i drżał pod wyższym mężczyzną. Palce zielonookiego były mocno zaciśnięte na jego biodrach, a na skórze Anthony'ego formowały się nowe siniaki.

Skóra Tony'ego błyszczała od potu, a jego umysł zamknął się, będąc w stanie skupić się tylko na doznaniach i tym, co działo się z jego ciałem. Mocno przygryzł drewno pod jego dłońmi i wbijał sobie paznokcie w ciało, kiedy długi penis, co chwila z niego wychodził i wsuwał się z powrotem, a Loki... Loki dyszał mu w ucho, gryzł go w ramię, a język zlizywał pot z szyi. Chwilę później jego wargi biegły wzdłuż jedwabnego krawata, który wciąż wisiał na szyi biliardera.

Geniusz nie był świadomy nawet tego, że wypowiadał imię Lokiego wśród "kurwa" i "cholera" i "ja pierdole, pieprz mnie tam". Zielonooki roześmiał się, zadyszał za nim i nagle, po tym, gdy miał ochotę utonąć w błogiej rozkoszy, dłonie mężczyzny puściły jego biodra i zaczęły sunąć po jego ciele. Loki złapał jego penisa i to był koniec. Tony dochodził długo, głośno i ten seks go _wykończył._

Jęczał imię mężczyzny, przeciągając je na kilkanaście pieprzonych sylab. Czuł, że taamten pieprzył go jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim w końcu syknął - _Tony_ \- i przylgnął do jego pleców, dochodząc w gorącym i mokrym ciele biliardera.

Loki był przyciśnięty do niego przez dobrą minutę, zanim i wyszedł z niego i odsunął na nieznaczną odległość.

Gdy nikt go już nie trzymał, Tony zsunął się na podłogę, nie zwracając uwagę na zimny beton lub spermę, która spływała po jego udach, sprawiając, że jego skóra stała się śliska. Nie mógł czuć go w sobie, więc czuł na swoich udach. Oparł się o skrzynię, a chwilę później Loki do niego dołączył.

Milczeli, dopóki nie złapali oddechów, a Tony zaśmiał się.

\- Co jest takie zabawne? - spytał.

\- Nigdy nie pieprzyłem się w żadnym ze swoich magazynów. - Przyznał. - Zawsze chciałem to zrobić.

\- I to doświadczenie pokryło się z twoimi fantazjami? - zapytał.

Tony uśmiechnął się i ugryzł Lokiego w szczękę, zadowalając się dźwiękiem, jaki młodszy mężczyzna z siebie wydał.

\- Oh, tak - mruknął.

\- Być może, będziemy mogli zrobić to znowu, jeśli jeszcze raz dojdziesz - zasugerował z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Bezczelny skurwiel.

\- Jak długo jesteś w Nowym Jorku?

\- Jak długo _ty_ jesteś w Nowym Jorku? - odparł dziecinnie.

Loki uśmiechnął się - Tak długo, jak będę potrzebować.

Tony zadrżał na myśl o pieprzeniu Lokiego co noc, po jakimkolwiek wydarzeniu, jakie Pepper zaplanowała oraz pomiędzy spotkaniami i krótkimi przerwami w pracy, kiedy do cholery mógłby się wymknąć.

\- Jestem do piątku – powiedział.

\- Hmm... - mruknął i przechylił głowę, opierając ją na ramieniu Tony'ego. Stark stwierdził, że nawet mu się to spodobało, więc owinął rękę wokół talii mężczyzny. Udał, że ciepło, które rozeszło się po jego ciele, gdy Loki się do niego przytulił, było spowodowane odchodzącym pożądaniem. – Mogę zostać do piątku – odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się.

{oOo}

Loki był świadomy tego, że Anthony na niego patrzył, na co uniósł brew.

\- Mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał przed włożeniem sobie do ust kolejnego kawałka kurczaka. Żuł, kiedy czekał, a Tony tylko uśmiechał się do niego i co kilka sekund powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. - Proszę mów, Anthony, zanim stracę nad sobą panowanie - rozkazał.

Jak zwykle, biliarder mrugnął do niego. Loki nie był przyzwyczajony do ludzi uśmiechających się do niego po tym, jak na nich syczał. Anthony wydawał się być wyjątkiem w wielu rzeczach, jakie bóg robił.

\- To po prostu śmieszne - Stark wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co? – zapytał.

\- Cóż... spójrz na siebie, patrzą na _nas_ \- powiedział. Rozłożył ręce i wskazał na restaurację, w której siedzieli. Loki założył, że jest to fantazyjne miejsce z kelnerami noszącymi garnitury i obsługujących stałych gości. – Jesteśmy w pięcio-gwiazdkowej restauracji, a ty jesz palcami.

Loki spojrzał na swój talerz. Zamówił jakiś rodzaj dania z kurczakiem i również, coś co powiedział Anthony, czyli ryż i jakaś sałatka. Sos na kurczaku nie był tak zły ale Loki gardził ryżem, więc wybierał mięso palcami.

\- Jest z tym problem? – zapytał.

Tony pokręcił głową – Dla mnie nie, Zielonooki. Ale inni ludzie, wiesz... - urwał i rozejrzał się dookoła, więc on też to zrobił. Był świadom różnych ludzi spoglądających na nich ale zakładał, że to z powodu samego Anthony'ego, a może dlatego, że wyraźnie był na randce z mężczyzną.

\- Gapią się, bo jem palcami? - zapytał, a Tony pokiwał głową. – Widzę – burknął – Nie obchodzi mnie to - stwierdził i wziął kolejny kawałek kurczaka.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział biliarder z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie widzę, żeby moje zachowanie na kogoś wpływało - kontynuował – Dlaczego obchodzi ich, jak jem?- W Asgardzie, prawie wszyscy jedli rękami. Niektóre dania wymagały widelców, noży i łyżek, oczywiście, ale na większości uczt, mięso było pieczone na rożnie i ludzie zrywali takie kawałki, jakie im się podobały.

\- Nie obchodzi - powiedział - ale znasz ludzi. Lubią rzeczy, które ktoś robi w określony sposób.

Odkroił kawałek swojego steku i wsunął widelec wolno w usta, a Loki był pewien, że zrobił to celowo. Przyglądał się śmiertelnikowi i Anthony tylko uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy przeżuwał.

\- Wiesz, zaszufladkowałem cię bardziej do osób, które wolą ryby – skomentował nagle.

\- Ryby? – uniósł brew – Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem. - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu o tym pomyślałem.

\- Lubię ryby - powiedział – ale lubię także kurczaki, wołowinę i wiele innych pokarmów.

\- Co jest Twoim ulubionym? - zapytał Stark.

\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? - odpowiedział.

\- Po prostu pytam – burknął.

Loki zachichotał i napił się wina. Było słodsze niż jakiekolwiek wino znalezione na Asgardzie i miało przyjemny zapach. Na jego planecie nie było Midgardzkich alkoholi.

\- Moje preferowane posiłki zawierają dużo owoców i sałatek - powiedział - Cóż, sądzę, że byłby to kurczak z jakąś sałatką albo owocami.

\- Huh – powiedział i przechylił głowę. – Tak, widziałem to – skinął w końcu i wziął łyka ze swojej szklanki.

\- Jesteś dziwnym mężczyzną, Anthony Starku – odparł Loki.

\- Wiem – mrugnął do niego.

Był również inteligentny, czarujący i bardzo, bardzo interesujący. Loki do tej pory nie był nikim aż tak zainteresowany odkąd spotkał Świetliste Elfy z Álfheimru. I nawet wtedy, zafascynowanie Lokiego nie było tak duże, jak to. Wszyscy śmiertelnicy byli pod nim; byli słabi, głupi i daleko im było do inteligencji.

Wszyscy oprócz Anthony'ego. Anthony miał wyjątkowy sposób postrzegania całego świata i Loki został zahipnotyzowany tym wszystkim, co mówił mężczyzna. Nawet, gdy celowo robił z siebie idiotę, to wciąż uważał go za intrygującego.

Loki potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tych myśli. Za niedługo, skręcili by przecież w inne ścieżki i śmiertelnik zostałby tylko mgiełką w jego pamięci. Tony, również, całkiem zapomniałby o Lokim Odinsonie, ponieważ wróciłby do pracy i zaciągałby do łóżka kolejne piękne osoby na jakie by natrafił.

Loki zignorował niewielkie ukłucie przykrości, które rozprzestrzeniło się w nim na te myśli. To było zabawne. Loki nie mógł się zakochać i z pewnością nie przywiązałby się do żadnej osoby, zwłaszcza do _śmiertelnika_. Wypił resztę wina i pozwolił, by Tony nalał mu kolejny kieliszek.

Najlepiej było po prostu cieszyć się czasem, jaki mieli teraz, zadecydował. Wkrótce się to skończy.

{oOo}

\- Cholera jasna...

C.D.N.


	6. Rozdział 4 część 2

\- Cholera jasna – mruknął Stark.

Loki oderwał wzrok od swojej kanapki, którą rozkładał na części. Widocznie, każdy posiłek jadł palcami. Zjadł już całą szynkę i salami spomiędzy lekko opieczonych kromek chleba, następnie ser, a teraz rozrywał chleb na drobne kawałeczki i wkładał je sobie do ust. Pomiędzy nimi znajdywał się talerz serowych chili frytek, które tylko Tony jadł. Loki zmarszczył nos.

Och dobrze, tym bardziej dla Tony'ego.

Loki teraz odsunął kawałek chleba od swoich ust.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał.

\- Paparazzi - powiedział i wskazał głową na prawo. Reporterzy nie starali się kryć. Stało tam czterech facetów z kamerami i dwie kobiety, które mruczały coś do swoich telefonów. Patrzyli to na Tony'ego, to na Lokiego i szeptali między sobą. Bez wątpienia najnowszy nagłówek będzie w stylu "Tony Stark i jego kochanek jedzą razem w Nowojorskiej restauracji."

\- To problem? – zapytał jedwabistym głosem.

Tony prychnął

– Nie – potrząsnął głową - Można by pomyśleć, że mają lepsze rzeczy do robienia, niż łażenie za mną przez cały dzień. Znaczy, moi fani chcą wiedzieć, jaki jestem, jakie jest moje ulubione jedzenie albo co lubię robić ale gapienie się na zdjęcia, na których jem obiad z jakimś facetem? Gdzie w tym zabawa?

\- Wszystko z czego ci ludzie się cieszą, nie ma dla mnie sensu - skomentował - Po za niebezpiecznie szybką jazdą przez Nowy Jork, to uważam za zabawne.

Tony uśmiechnął się. Mając Lokiego przyciśniętego do swoich pleców, który miał owinięte ramiona wokół talii Tony'ego, ponieważ pędzili przez ruch uliczny Nowego Jorku na nowym motorze Starka... To było bardzo zabawne

Loki przesunął długim, smukłym palcem wzdłuż kasku, który Tony dla niego kupił, a jego oczy nagle się rozświetliły. Tony znał to spojrzenie.. Mężczyzna myślał o czymś lekkomyślnym.

\- Lokes?

\- Co ty na to, żeby dać im coś bardzo interesującego o czym mogli by mówić? – spytał.

Tony wziął łyk kawy.

\- Nie wiem... To niebezpieczne?

Tony uśmiechnął się. Mając Lokiego przyciśniętego do swoich pleców, który miał owinięte ramiona wokół talii Tony'ego, ponieważ pędzili przez ruch uliczny Nowego Jorku na nowym motorze Starka... To było bardzo zabawne

Loki przesunął długim, smukłym palcem wzdłuż kasku, który biliarder dla niego kupił, a jego oczy nagle się rozświetliły. Tony znał to spojrzenie.. Mężczyzna myślał o czymś lekkomyślnym.

\- Lokes?

\- Co ty na to, żeby dać im coś bardzo interesującego o czym mogli by mówić? – spytał.

Tony wziął łyk kawy.

\- Nie wiem... To niebezpieczne?

Loki uśmiechnął się, a Stark zadrżał przez ciepło, które zebrało się w jego brzuchu.

\- Może - zamruczał - Zgodziłbyś się, abym prowadził twój motor?

\- Lo, możesz jechać gdzie, do cholery, chcesz. - Powiedział.

Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął swój talerz, a następnie podniósł swój kask.

\- Gotowy? – Zapytał.

Tony dopił resztę kawy, kiwnął głową i chwycił swój kask. Wszyscy reporterzy poderwali się gwałtownie, gdy Loki nagle się zerwał i zaczął biec wzdłuż bruku z Anthonym depczącym mu po piętach. Biliarder pomyślał, że to było dość imponujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że mężczyzna był od niego głowę wyższy i miał absurdalnie długie nogi.

Nie zaskoczyło ich, gdy chwilę później ludzie zaczęli ich gonić i krzyczeć:

\- Panie Stark, Panie Stark! – oraz zadawali szereg innych pytań, na które geniusz po prostu nie zwracał uwagi.

Honda CBR600RR Tony'ego była zaparkowana tuż za rogiem. Mężczyźni jeździli kiedyś po Nowym Jorku, jednym z samochodów Starka i wtedy geniusz dostrzegł sklep z motorami. Poczuł nagle ochotę jeżdżenia na motorze i pomimo faktu, że miał kilkanaście w swoim domu w Malibu to i tak go kupił. Był pomarańczowo-czarny, lecz Tony zmienił jego kolory na czerwień i złoto.

Stark usiadł na siedzeniu za Lokim i nie miał pojęcia, czy mężczyzna wiedział jak jeździć na motorze ale ufał mu i wierzył, że się nie rozbije albo i ich nie zabije. Po za tym, czym byłoby życie bez odrobiny niebezpieczeństwa?

Loki szybko uruchomił motor, kiedy wciąż był na luzie i wycofał się na przepustnicy, powodując ryk silnika. Tony parsknął i pokręcił głową. Pieprzyć popisywanie się, raczej chciał wystraszyć każdego tą bzdurą.

Zadziałało. Każdy kto był w zasięgu słuchu odskoczył na bok i przyglądał się, jak Loki pociągnął za sprzęgło. Zostawił motor na pierwszym biegu, a później znowu cofnął na przepustnicy. Tylko tym razem pojazd oderwał się od krawężnika i mężczyźni podciągnęli swoje nogi, gdy zielonooki fachowo obsługiwał urządzenie.

I dobrze, bo to był _Loki;_ Tony nie może dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego ale wiedział, że jest niebezpieczny oraz ma w sobie trochę dramatycznej królowej – lubił odstawiać sceny.

Więc, _oczywiście_ czarnowłosy zakręcił ostro na drodze i wjechał Hondą na chodnik.

Tony wypuścił okrzyk radości, który został stłumiony przez hełm, gdy Loki zaczął jechać wzdłuż chodnika. Z łatwością jechał przez krzyczących przechodniów. Nie wahał się, ani nie bał, ani... nie robił niczego, co normalna osoba zrobiłaby, gdyby wjechała _motorem na pieprzony chodnik._

Stark uśmiechał się przez cały czas, nie zawahał się nawet wtedy, kiedy motor prawie upadł na prawą stronę i przewrócił przez to dwóch kolarzy. Lokiemu jakoś udało się utrzymać Hondę na kołach, a geniusz odetchnął ciężko i przekręcił się, żeby zobaczyć, jak Loki przejeżdżał obok stoiska z hot-dogami.

\- Dzień dobry – czarnowłosy zawołał do właściciela, który gapił się na niego, gdy odpalił jeszcze raz. Maszyna podskoczyła, ponieważ wjechał na odpływ i przejechał wzdłuż przejścia dla pieszych - to wywołało przerażone krzyki, urywane wrzaski i trąbienie samochodów, a następnie silnik zaryczał, gdy zielonooki nagle skręcił w lewo, tylko po to, aby prawie wjechać w grupę nastolatków, którzy spacerowali wzdłuż ścieżki.

Paparazzi byli _daleko_ w tyle ale to nie zatrzymało Lokiego. Zrobił kilka ostrych zakrętów i zatrzymał się nagle, gdy wjechał prawie w kilkanaście różnych stoisk. Tony przez cały czas uśmiechał się szaleńczo, nawet, gdy niemal spadł z motoru, ponieważ zdecydował się, aby pomachać do tutejszych ludzi, gdy jego kochanek ponownie przyspieszył i wjechał na drugi pas i nawet na przeciwległy chodnik.

Loki ostatecznie skończył ich małą jazdę tak, że podczas hamowania motor driftował pośrodku zatłoczonej ulicy i jeśli Tony nie miałby już czasu w swoim życiu, pieprzył by się z angolem* dla nowych opon. Jak wcześniej złapał się mocniej i dalej śmiał się i chichotał, gdy Loki wreszcie zaczął jechać po drodze, jak normalna osoba.

Loki nie miał raczej wyznaczonego celu, do którego chciałby pojechać ale Tony'ego szczególnie to nie obchodziło. Nikt ich nawet nie szukał - poważnie, co do cholery robili gliniarze, gdy jechali motorem po chodniku i generalnie powodowali chaos? Jeździli jeszcze około godzinę, zanim czarnowłosy ruszył z powrotem do hotelu Anthony'ego.

Reporterzy czekali.

\- Nie marnują czasu – skomentował Tony, kiedy ześlizgiwał się z Hondy, a Loki zszedł zaraz po nim. Pracownicy hotelu przyglądali się Starkowi - oraz motorowi – z grozą i strachem i geniusz mrugnął do nich, gdy rzucił do nich klucze i zdjął swój kask – Wystarczy gdzieś zaparkować – powiedział – Odbiorę go, uh... Wkrótce.

Loki postanowił nie zdejmować kasku, nie dlatego, że Tony mu kazał. Przeszli razem do hotelu. Loki jakoś dawał sobie radę z unikaniem czyjegokolwiek dotyku, pozostawiając Tony'ego samego, walczącego o drogę pomiędzy tłumem ludzi - było ich może z trzydziestu? - i Stark ignorował wszystkie pytania.

Usłyszał różne słowa rzucane w jego stronę - groźby, zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa, brak odpowiedzialności, bla, bla, _blaaa_. To nie było niczym nowym, bo już wcześniej Pepper mu to wykrzyczała.

I _ooh_ , będzie wkurzona, gdy o tym usłyszy? Chyba, że już się dowiedziała.

Prawdopodobnie tak.

Pepper wiedziała wszystko.

Tony'emu w końcu udało się wywalczyć drogę do windy i uwolnił się od paparazzi, gdy wszedł do środka. Lampy błyskowe z kilkunastu kamer sprawiły, że zobaczył gwiazdy i Anthony po prostu się zaśmiał.

\- Co, jeśli mogę spytać, jest takie zabawne? – spytał Loki, gdy zdejmował swój hełm. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, wszędzie posklejane i zwilżone potem.

Wyglądał gorąco.

Jak zwykle.

Pieprzony, seksowny Brytyjczyk.

\- Ty – zaśmiał się – Ten cały... _obiad,_ cholerna przejażdżka przez Nowy Jork _._ To było zabawne, Lokes.

Usta mężczyzny drgnęły i biliarder wiedział, że powstrzymywał uśmiech.

\- Poważnie – kontynuował i trącił go w ramię – Nie bawiłem się tak od... lat.

\- Można by pomyśleć, że człowiek z takim bogactwem może robić, co tylko chce – skomentował.

\- Tak, można pomyśleć – prychnął - Nie mogę zrobić nic bez połowy tuzina osób stojących tuż przy mnie, by zrobić mi zdjęcie, na wszelki wypadek, gdybym kogoś pieprzył... przekonaliśmy się dzisiaj. - Loki skinął głową. – Nie to, że mi zależy. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zrobię coś głupiego i trochę ubędzie z kont Stark Industries. A w następnym tygodniu wymyślę coś nowego, znowu zabłyszczę, a oni wzniosą mnie do góry. Większości biznesmenów i rządów tak naprawdę ma w dupie to, co robię w prywatnym życiu, tak długo, jak dostarczam im broń i technologie.

Loki ponownie skinął głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Gdy drzwi windy się rozsunęły, Tony uśmiechnęli się do niego i wyszedł tyłem z windy.

\- Co planujesz, Anthony? – spytał, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Wiesz, nic tak zabawnego, jak jazda motorem po chodniku – powiedział – ale pomyślałem, że zabiorę cię do środka, rzucę na łóżko i będę się na tobie pieprzył, dopóki obaj nie dojdziemy.

Loki ruszył się i w mgnieniu oka, zmniejszając przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Uderzył Tonym o framugę drzwi i wsunął język do jego gardła. Stark jęknął i upuścił kask, słysząc, że ten od czarnowłosego również ląduje z hukiem na dywanie.

Tony zignorował zarówno kaski jak i wilgotne włosy mężczyzny, które pociągnął.

\- Otwórz drzwi, Stark albo wypieprzę cie na nich. - syknął Loki, gdy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali.

Geniusz zamrugał gwałtownie, zanim się roześmiał.

\- Teraz, _to jest_ pomysł.

Loki również się zaśmiał.

\- I myślałem, że to _ja_ byłem chaosem – mruknął zanim przygryzł jego ucho.

\- Jestem pieprzonym ucieleśnieniem chaosu, Lokes – odpowiedział bez tchu.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi po prostu go ugryzł.

{oOo}

Najnowszy nagłówek brzmiał: "Tony Stark i jego kochanek jadą na motorze po chodniku, powodując liczne urazy i masową panikę."

Loki uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego znad StarkPada, a miliarder zaśmiał się przed przyciągnięciem go do pocałunku.

{oOo}

Pepper wpadła w szał, tak jak Tony oczekiwał. On, wiesz, _jechał motorem po chodniku._

Niezły ubaw.

\- Więc, _technicznie,_ Lo-uke to zrobił – powiedział, poprawiając się w ostatniej chwili, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak Loki przedstawił się Pepper - Luke prowadził, nie ja, więc to naprawdę nie była moja wina.

Kobieta skrzywiła się, jej twarz była prawie tak czerwona, jak włosy, a dłonie zacisnęła w pięści. Stark zastanawiał się, czy byłoby to szalone, gdyby Pepper Potts włamała się w nocy i postanowiła go zamordować, gdy będzie spać.

Albo tutaj w kuchni, w jego pokoju hotelowym.

Śmierć spowodowana patelnią.

Loki wylegiwał się w salonie i Tony wiedział, że mógł usłyszeć swoją kłótnię z Pepper. Co Tony'emu bardzo, _bardzo_ się podobało, bo Lokiego to oczywiście nie obchodziło. Najwyraźniej, jakoś nie przejmował się faktem, że złamał kilkadziesiąt przepisów, kontuzjował cztery osoby i wystraszył dziesiątki innych. I uśmiechnął się, gdy Pepper na niego spojrzała na niego, jakby był czymś obrzydliwym na podeszwie jej ekstrawaganckich butów. Tony nawet uznał to za śmiesznie gorące.

\- Chodź, Pep – jęknął, kiedy ona po prostu nie przestawała się na niego gniewnie patrzeć – Już powiedziałem, że zapłacę za szkody, tak?

\- To nie o to chodzi, Tony! – krzyknęła

\- To o co? – zapytał rozdrażniony. Pepper przyszłą i przerwała jego intymne chwile z Lokim i _naprawdę_ chciał do tego wrócić.

\- To nie jesteś ty – powiedziała, machając rękoma w różne strony. Wow, była _naprawdę_ wkurzona. – Psułeś i robiłeś różnego rodzaju głupie rzeczy ale nigdy _nie krzywdziłeś_ ludzi.

Tony zadrwił - Oh, daj spokój! Kilka siniaków i złamanie nadgarstka? Czy to może kogokolwiek skrzywdzić? To nawet nie są prawdziwe urazy!

Pepper spojrzała na niego, a jej usta otwarły się - _Tony_.

\- _Pepper_ – odparł tym samym tonem.

\- To nie jesteś ty – powtórzyła asystentka - Ten facet, Luke, on... - westchnęła z frustracją i ściszyła głos – On wyraźnie źle na ciebie wpływa.

Tony uniósł brwi. - Co? Bo jechaliśmy po chodniku? Mnóstwo ludzi to robi i nikt z nich nie ma dwudziestominutowych wykładów od swoich osobistych asystentów.

\- Większość z nich to pijacy, którzy nie mają własnych multi-biliardowych firm! - krzyknęła.

\- Loki _nie jest_ właścicielem takiej firmy! - Tony poczuł nagłą potrzebę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. A potem zmarszczył brwi. – Przynajmniej nie sądzę, że jest... Tak naprawdę nie mówi o sobie dużo. Z tego co wiem jest naprawdę Billem Gatesem i właśnie zrobił jakąś operację plastyczną i zmienił swój akcent. Hej, Jak myślisz, mógłbym dostać trochę ziemi Microsoftu od niego?

\- Tony!

\- Okej, nie jest Billem Gatesem – zaczął ale Pepper uderzyła dłońmi o blat, więc siedział cicho. Ni piekło nie zna furii takiej jak kobieta wzgardzona, to powiedzenie idealnie pasuje do scenariusza, prawda? Była wyraźnie lekceważona i przelewała swój gniew na Tony'ego Starka. Loki powinien tu za to być. On był tym, który prowadził ten pieprzony motor.

Nie zdążył nawet pożegnać się z Hondą, zanim Pepper ją odholowała. Miała zbyt dużo energii.

\- Nawet nie słuchasz, prawda?

Geniusz zamrugał do siebie i zdał sobie sprawę, że Pepper musiała coś mówić, zanim ścisnęła ladę.

\- Uh... Co?

Kobieta westchnęła i z całego jej ciała uszło powietrze. – Wiesz co, Tony? – warknęła – Mam za dużo pracy. Oczywiście nie obchodzi mnie to, co zrobiłeś. Zatem zamierzam wrócić do pracy – wiesz, rzecz, którą powinieneś robić. – i możesz wrócić do sypiania z Panem Szalonym .

\- On nie jest szalony – powiedział – Tylko trochę stuknięty.

Jeśli Pepper miałaby lasery w oczach, Tony skończyłby, jako kałuża ęła się i wyprostowała - mimo to była znacznie niższa niż Tony, pieprzyć to - i później powiedziała szorstko - Panie Stark – zanim wyszła z kuchni.

Tony spoglądał za nią i stwierdził, że Loki wciąż siedzi zgarbiony na kanapie z nogami na stoliku od kawy. Czarnowłosy był półnagi, Tony rzucił część odzieży gdzieś za telewizor, a jego dżinsy wisiały niebezpiecznie nisko na jego szczupłych biodrach.

\- Właściwie, wolę Pan Szalony. – Zażartował, gdy dostrzegł Pepper. Kobieta spojrzała na niego, a on się uśmiechnął. – Lepiej brzmi. – Dodał.

Virginia pokręciła tylko głową, wysyłając Tony'emu ostatnie rozczarowane/wściekłe spojrzenie, a później wyszła.

\- Lubię ją - stwierdził Loku i wziął łyk ze swojej szklanki, a następnie ją odstawił. . Tony zmarszczył brwi. Skąd on do diabła pochodził?

\- Dlaczego? – spytał, stając na przeciwko młodszego mężczyzny – Ona cię nienawidzi.

\- Nie, nie, nie - przeciągnął samogłoski - ona się mnie _brzydzi_. I uważam to, za całkiem smaczne.

\- Jesteś dziwny. - Tony zdecydował się opaść obok niego na kanapę.

\- Myślałem, że stuknięty.

Biliarder prychnął.

– Tak, to też - Westchnął i odchylił się do tyłu. – Chyba nie powinniśmy wychodzić do ludzi, na jakiś czas.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Uh... – spojrzał znowu na niego i uniósł obie brwi – Bo spowodowałeś lekką panikę ostatnim razem, gdy pozwoliłem ci wyjść?

Loki mruknął do niego i uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

\- _Ty_ nie _pozwoliłeś mi wyjść,_ Stark. Jeśli chcę wyjść, to wyjdę. I jeśli zechcę zasiać panikę, gdy będę na zewnątrz, to zrobię.

Zachichotał, aż nagle Loki znalazł się tuż przed jego twarzą. Jego oczy błyszczały, a językiem oblizał swoje wargi. Tony przełknął ślinę.

\- Oczywiście – wyższy mężczyzna mruknął i prowadził jedną rękę wzdłuż uda geniusza - Zawsze możesz zatrzymać mnie... _rozrywką._

Tony poderwał się i chwycił dłoń Loki, ciągnąc go do góry.

\- Wolę tu zostać, Anthony – powiedział i obrócił się do niego.

Tony jęknął, gdy mężczyzna polizał jego wargi i popchnął na sofę.

{oOo}

\- Myślałem, że będziesz tu do piątku – stwierdził. Siedział na ladzie, jedząc truskawki. Tony nieco się zgubił patrząc na niego; sposób jedzenia owoców, sok spływający po jego palcach, który następnie błyskawicznie zlizywał. Robił to celowo, on to po prostu wiedział.

Tony zamrugał, kiedy Loki trącił go nogą – Co?

\- Myślałem że będziesz tu do piątku – powtórzył i uniósł brwi - Czy to było kłamstwo, Anthony?

\- Co? Nie – prychnął – _Jestem_ tu do piątku. Ale Pepper zadzwoniła, kiedy byłeś w wannie i powiedziała, że mam iść na jakieś spotkanie charytatywne, dziś wieczorem. Westchnął i opadł na ladę, ocierając nosem o uda Lokiego - Nienawidzę działań charytatywnych.

Loki mruknął i wgryzł się w świeżą truskawkę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ludzie ciągle za mną chodzą, chcąc pieniądze lub seks – powiedział – Nie mam nic przeciwko darowiznom ale to robi się irytujące po pięćdziesiątej osobie.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz do nich po prostu strzelić z jakiegoś mniejszego pistoletu? - spytał – Z całą pewnością to by nauczyło ich trzymać się z dala od ciebie.

Tony prychnął – Uh, Lokes, większość ludzi nie lubi, gdy się ich morduje.

\- Nie musi im się to podobać – wzruszył ramionami i wepchnął kolejną truskawkę w usta.

\- To trochę, wiesz, _nielegalne_ \- stwierdził. Loki tylko na niego patrzył – Nieważne - geniusz machnął ręką – Nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabijać, w porządku?

\- Więc masz zamiar biec wzdłuż tej drobnej funkcji, ponieważ Pani Potts tego od ciebie wymaga – powiedział – A ty zamierzasz zostawić mnie, tutaj, _samego._

\- Tak, to brzmi prawidłowo – kiwnął głową.

Zielonooki westchnął. – I co mam ze sobą zrobić, gdy cię nie będzie?

\- Uh... Telewizja? – zasugerował, a Loki się skrzywił - Internet? Gotowanie? Zaspokajanie się, myśląc o mnie?

Zielonooki prychnął i zsunął się z lady. Posłał Tony'emu zupełnie nierozbawione spojrzenia, wcisnął paczkę truskawek w ręce geniusza i wybiegł z kuchni.

\- Loki, chodź! – jęknął – To nie moja wina!

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć "nie".

\- Nie mogłem – powiedział – Magia Pepper, ona wie co powiedzieć i zrobić, żeby mnie wkręcić w takie rzeczy.

Loki parsknął na to określenie. Tony usiadł obok niego na kanapie, kładąc stopy na niskim stoliku oraz zarzucił swoje ramię za jego głowę.

\- Nie będę tam długo – próbował.

Loki spochmurniał.

\- Cztery, może pięć godzin – kontynuował. Położył truskawki na stół i usiadł obok nich. Wyciągnął rękę, aby połaskotać stopę Lokiego ale ten prawie kopnął go w głowę. – To był wypadek, prawda? – zapytał Tony, przecierając czoło.

Loki nadal patrzył na niego spode łba.

\- Chodź tu - westchnął Stark - Możesz zamówić room-service - na mnie!

Loki rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Um... - zamów co tylko chcesz - próbował - Zapłacę za wszystko, obiecuję.

\- Oh, ty _z pewnością_ za to zapłacisz - przemówił końcu z diabelskim błyskiem w jego jasnych oczach.

Tony przełknął ślinę - Czy to, uh... coś dobrego czy złego?

\- Przypuszczam, że po prostu musisz poczekać i zobaczyć – zamruczał. Usiadł z powrotem na kanapę i wyciągnął rękę. – Truskawki.

\- Tak, księżniczko, mogę ci coś jeszcze podać? – geniusz mruknął sarkastycznie.

Podał mu je i patrzył jak Loki wkłada jedną w usta. - Muszę się przebrać.

\- Cokolwiek – Loki machnął na niego lekceważąco ręką. Tony wstał i odszeł, by zaraz usłyszeć jak zielonooki do niego krzyczy.

– To nie będzie moja wina, jeśli ten hotel spłonie podczas twojej nieobecności!

Zaraz potem Tony jęknął i przetarł oczy.

{oOo}

C.D.N.


End file.
